Into the New World
by AJ-Writer
Summary: Set 2 years after KH II. After an Incident in the White castle in The world That Never Was, Sora and friends must beagn a new journey... into a new world. Lemons in future chapters. SoraKairi Chapter 1 to 2 rewriten. Chapter 3 up!
1. THey Who wield The Keyblades

First Kingdom Hearts fic. Be nice. Set 2 years after the ending of the Kingdom Hearts 2.

Disclaimer: I don't own a thing… damn!

Chapter 1:

They who wield the Keyblades

The sound of metal met metal clung to the air as King Mickey had just cut through an armored knight Heartless with his Keyblade. 2 years had passed ever since Mickey and the other Keyblade chosen ones defeated Xemnas. But even after that, peace was still seemed to be far away.

"Goofy! Behind you!"

Goofy had used his shield to slam a Neo-Shadow who just resurfaced when another burst out, trying to claw his back. Before the attack connected, a bolt of lightning struck the Heartless, disintegrating the black creature.

"Gawrsh, thank you Donald."

"Be careful next time." The royal magician landed with a flip right next to Goofy.

"Come 'on fellas! We're still far off!" Mickey rush forward. Both of hid friend followed suit.

After the fall of Xemnas, everything seemed to be peaceful. However, Mickey had requested the royal scientist, Gyro Gearloose, to keep a close watch on the castle of The World That Never Was. Chip and Dale were asked to prepare and build as many the Gummy Ships as possible (Financed by Scrooge McDuck) in preparation just in case if anything went wrong. Then, all the sudden, millions upon millions of Heartless were spotted erupting from the castle. The King, upon receiving the report, immediately dispatched letters to every existing world: Radiant Garden, Atlantica, Land of the Dragons, Olympus, Destiny Island (the place where Sora, Riku and Kairi lives), Halloween town, and many other worlds. The first battle zone was Twilight town, the closest world to the castle. After a gruesome battle, they managed to defend the place. But the damage caused by the battle was severe. Nevertheless, the Twilight town was turned into a temporary command center to repel the massive Heartless incursion.

The conflict escalated into a 2 year war. The heartless army was so vast, that it took a long time to deal with them. Now, both sides were entering the final, decisive battle.

Hundreds upon hundreds of Gummy Ships in various classes (Highwind, Falcon, Invisible) swiveling in the sky, engaging intense airborne battle with the Heartless.

"There's so many of them!" One of the pilot of the Gummy ship exclaimed. He locked on one of the flying Heartless and took fire.

"It got my left wing!" One Falcon got one of its wing burned down as it took a shot out of the Heartless.

"I got him!" A Highwind took aim and shoot down as many Heartless as it could.

A group of Invisible turn left and showered a barrage of Firaga and Thundaga at a horde of Heartless; taking out a lot of them.

"Protect the mother ship!" A Highwind, leading a squadron of Falcons and Invisibles, took out a battalion of Heartless that are heading towards the said mother ship, a HUGE Gummy Ship.

The mother ship was colored in white and blue, and has a flat surface on top of it, forming a long rectangular platform, with many cannons (Firaga, Blizzaga, Graviga) and laser missiles (Thundaga and Ultima) on it. On the flat surface of the ship, battle raged between the Disney kingdom royal knights and the Heartless on top of the said platform. The main bridge bears a striking resemblance with the Disney castle. Inside the main bridge Launchpad Mcquack, Huey, Dewey and Louie were piloting the huge ship, with Queen Minnie leading the ship. Gummy Ships came in and out constantly from the massive ship's hangar. A huge writing, the ship's name, in blue was plastered on the ship's side: Kingdom Savior. Several parts of the ship were on fire.

When Minnie found out that her king was about to undergo another gruesome battle, the queen dislike the idea that she had to wait and worried sick in the Disney Castle waiting for her king to return. She persuaded Mickey to let her fight as well. Mickey reluctantly agrees. Hence, the Kingdom Savior was created for her to command.

"Queen Minnie, we got a squadron of Bolt Tower and Rapid Thruster heartless coming towards the hangar!" Dewey reported. Several cannons immediately took fire upon the incoming enemy. One of the Bolt Towers got a direct hit and crash land upon one of the cannons, creating a large explosion.

"Protect the hangar at all cost! Most of our pilots are there!" Minnie turned a screen on. Inside the screen was Chip and Dale. "Chip, Dale! How's the hangar?"

"This is pretty bad Queen Minnie!"

"There are too many ships damaged here! We need more time to fix them!"

"Just do it as fast as you can. Those Heartless will surely try to hit the Hangar again."

"Gotcha!" The twin squirrel answered in unison.

Minnie turned to another screen. Gyro Gearloose and Horace Horsecollar were on the screen. "Gyro, Horace, damage report?"

Gyro Gearloose, the royal scientist. He's the inventor of Gummy blocks. Thus, in a manner, he invented the Gummy ships. Possess hundreds of ideas of inventions, he worked in the castle laboratory, constantly came up with ingenious idea (often though, by using a hammer on his own head).

Horace Horsecollar, royal chief mechanics. Chosen to be responsible with Kingdom Savior's maintenance. Able to fix anything broken. Hence, he was paired with Gyro, whose habit was to blow up the kingdom's laboratory with his experiments.

"This is bad, Queen Minnie! Currently the damage has surpassed 30! And it increase faster then we fixed them!"

"The fact that the direct battle took place on top of the Kingdom Savior does not make things better!"

"We have no choice. Our warriors need a place to stand."

"Let's just hope this ship is still in one piece after all this is over." Gyro groaned. Seeing one of his greatest inventions getting lots of damage certainly not what the scientist hoped. All the sudden, a blast exploded from the distance. Gyro yelled out. "Close the breach hurry! Use the box Gummy blocks on it!" The screen went out.

Minnie sighed. 'I hope Mickey and the others are okay…'

Out there, on top of the Kingdom Savior, battle rages. Cloud and Leon were slashing every Heartless in the way using their own Keyblades (Fenrir and Sleeping Lion). Hercules, in addition to his godlike strength, uses a Keyblade (Hero's Crest) as well.

"Gyro, I'm really sorry about this." Herc tore a large gummy block off the ground and throw it at a group of Wight Knight.

"STOP BLOWING HOLES IN MY SHIP!" The royal scientist's frustrated yell shot out from the hole.

A swivel of slashes later Auron appeared wielding Guardian Soul. "Well now… this Keyblade sure is handy…"

"Thanks for King Mickey and Sora who taught us how to use it." Jack Skellington dropped a rain of lightning upon a group of Shadows. The pumpkin king taps his Decisive Pumpkin keyblade on his shoulder.

"MUSHU FIRE!" Mushu breathe a rain flames as Mulan parry a nightwalker's claw with her Hidden Dragon keyblade.

"Here they come again!" Mulan gritted her teeth as she rushed forward.

On the other side of the battlefield, a silver haired boy was shooting down several Rapid Thrusters with dark energy balls from the tip of his keyblade before continuing hacking off as many enemies as he can. All the sudden, a large beast-like Heartless with 3 pairs of hands landed right in front of him. The heartless is carrying two long scimitars on its hands. The boy smirked. The heartless roared and raised both swords, intent on slamming it at the boy.

"Not today Zisa." With a flash, the Kurt Zisa (Final Mix Secret Boss) was cut to pieces. "Kairi be careful."

"I can take care of myself. You watch yourself Riku!" Kairi smiled. After 2 years pass, Kairi's hair grew longer as she became taller as well. Her outfit doesn't change much, except that it's in bigger size and now her skirt is much longer.

When she received the letter from the king, she knew that a great danger is at hand. Like Minnie, she refused to stay behind and prefer to fight alongside her friends. Eventually, in the last 2 years, Sora and Riku tentatively taught her the basics of sword fighting and the way to utilize her keyblade. Now, although her skills in fighting are still nowhere close to be on par with Riku or even Sora, she's still strong enough to hold her own ground. Kairi jumped out to the air as a neo shadow suddenly burst out from her shadow. She immediately slammed her weapon to the black creature's head, splitting it to two before the creature disappears.

All the sudden, a group of Armored Knight butted her in. Kairi turn around only to see all the Heartless were cut to two. Kairi smiled. "You're always late Sora!" She looked at the swirling black and white light.

The black and white lights continue to swirl around, cutting every Heartless in the way to nothingness. In the center of the swirl was Sora. After years of wielding the Keyblade, Sora had finally gained a full mastery over the weapon. Now, he can use two Keyblades (Oathkeeper and Oblivion) simultaneously, and better yet, he was now able to unleash the Keyblades' true power at will. The fact that he can control the Keyblade without actually holding them was evident enough for that achievement.

The swirl ends to reveal Sora. After the last 2 years, his appearance undergoes the most significant change compared to his friends. His hair was still in a terrible mess as it had grown even longer in the period. He still wore the same black garment he used before, but a sudden growth spurt in the last 2 years forced him to change his shorts into a pair of long black trousers. Aside from that, his new outfit also donned a long white coat, with black motives on it, covering his trousers. The keyblade master descends and floats few centimeters away from the ground. His two weapons were hovering readily on his back, waiting for their master to go on action. They don't have to wait long. Sora jumped and dashing in the air at high speed, spiraling the Kingdom Savior, taking out every Heartless that tried to breakthrough. With a blink of an eye, a good part of the Heartless who were heading towards the ship is now gone.

"Hm. Impressive." Cloud quietly stated.

"As expected from a Keyblade's chosen master." Leon added.

"Wow!" Donald exclaimed in awe.

"Gawrsh, Sora had become so strong ain't he?"

"Let's not fall behind guys!" Mickey pulled out another Keyblade. Now he's also holding two nearly identical Keyblades: Kingdom Chain, and the dark world version of Kingdom Chain. The King jumps here and there, taking out as many heartless as he goes.

After spiraling again and again, Sora began to spin dangerously fast before landing with a loud explosion on top of a group of Heartless. Many of the creatures caught in the explosion disintegrate to nothingness, leaving the remaining Heartless to be cut down by another keyblade swirl. Once the swirl ends, the two weapons immediately return to Sora's side.

"What took you so long?" Riku appeared right next to his friend.

"Gotta help Tron. Some of the cyber Heartless managed to infiltrate Kingdom Savior's computer system."

"If you're here, I assume that it has been dealt with?"

"Correct." Sora cut down another group of Rapid Thrusters that were heading their way.

"Still, this is a hell of a lot of Heartless." Mickey landed next to Sora.

"Maybe that Maleficent and Pete was behind this. We left them in the castle, remember?"

"I dare not imagine how many poor creatures that lost their heart to the darkness, given to how many Heartless we've encountered."

"Let's just hurry to that castle and see what's wrong with it."

"Agreed… Say, how bout if we do something drastic?" Mickey smiled mischievously.

"Huh?" Sora and Riku looked at the smiling king.

Mickey pulled out radio. "Launchpad, you hear me?"

"Yes, highness?" Came the pelican pilot's reply.

"Set Kingdom Savior into a collision course with the castle! We're going to ram it!"

"WHAT?" Sora and Riku jaw dropped.

"Urhh… are you sure? Scrooge and Gyro will hunt for my blood if I do it!"

"I'll take responsibility! Just do it!"

"Mickey, are you sure about this?" Minnie's concerned voice rang out.

"Sure as ever."

"I hope you know what you're doing."

"I wish I do." Mickey cut the transmission soon.

In the bridge, Minnie sighed. Launchpad looked at the queen.

"Well, my queen?"

"Let's just do it. Huey, contact all ships, tell them to open up a path for Kingdom Savior."

"Yes ma'am. All ships, offensive maneuver, delta formation. Open a path for Kingdom Savior to the castle."

"Roger!"

Out there, all ships gather in front of the Kingdom Savior and began to clear a path. Meanwhile, the ship in question began to accelerate towards one of the castle towers. The heartless, sensing the sudden change in formation began to intensify their attack at the mother ship. One of the Gummy ships was shot down and crash landed on the mother ship. A group of Rapid Thrusters managed to breakthrough the blockade and ram themselves into the Gummy ship. Slowly they began to drill in.

"Breach! Detected breach in sector N-2!" Dewey yelled on his com.

"We got incoming at 12 o'clock!" Louie reported as he saw the radar.

"Damage surpassed 40! Queen Minnie! If this keeps up…" Horace appeared on the screen.

"Keep advancing! We've promised Mickey we're going to make it. And make it we shall!"

Back to Sora, Riku and Mickey…

The 3 Keyblade master rapidly hack apart any heartless within their reach.

"Riku, Mickey, let's go!"

"Roger!"

"Here we go!" The three raise their Keyblade. Gold light erupted from the tip of their weapon and enclosed them all. Their weapons, enclosed by the golden light, turn into a bigger version of the Keyblades.

"FINAL KINGDOM!" The three keyblade wielders slash their Keyblades to every direction, unleashing massive golden energy waves with each swing, wiping off every Heartless upon contact. After a few moments, the energy wave attacks diminished, Sora, Riku and Mickey thrust their weapons to the ground in unison. Giant pillars of light appeared all over the place, disintegrating the remaining heartless. By the time it's all over, there was barely a quarter of the heartless army left.

"Whoa, amazing!" One of the gummy fighter ship pilot whistles.

Seizing the momentum, Minnie immediately issued the order. "All engine, FULL speed ahead!"

"HERE WE GO!" Launchpad immediately set the boosters at max. The Kingdom Savior accelerated even further and rushed forward, straight into castle of the World that Never Was.

"Well, it looks like we really going to crash into that castle." Jack Skellington exclaimed.

"We better get inside. We don't want to be caught in the collision." Tifa gulped.

"Let's go then lads and lasses." Jack Sparrow told everyone with his usual flamboyant tone. Soon, every fighter in the ship's surface immediately ran back inside. Kairi and several others immediately ran towards the bridge.

"Wait the minute… where's Sora?" Kairi looked around. Mickey and Riku had gone back, but the brunette haired boy was nowhere in sight. She looked to the front and gasped. Sora was standing right at the forefront of the ship. "SORA, What're you doing there? Get back here, we're going to crash!" Riku looked at where Sora was.

"Geeze, that idiot!" The silver haired boy immediately ran towards Sora.

"Wait Riku!" Mickey yelled.

"All hands prepare your self! 50 seconds to impact!" Launchpad's voice rang out throughout the ship.

Just then, a LARGE Heartless appeared out of nowhere, blocking the path. The Heartless is colored mainly in black, with 3 pairs of large wings. On its main body there are 3 pairs of large clawed hands. A heartless emblem was imprinted its chest. Its tail had 6 pods encircling it and the head looked like that of a black dragon with spikes all over its long neck and shoulders. Its yellow round eyes shine menacingly.

Launchpad gasped. "What the… where the hell that thing came from?"

"Turn around!" Donald screamed in panic.

Just then, Sora's voice came out from the intercom. "Launchpad! Whatever you do, maintain the velocity and the direction of the ship!"

"What?"

"Just do it!"

"B-but…"

"Trust me!" Sora immediately cut the transmission and jumped towards the Heartless dragon.

"Oh no! Oh no! Oh no!" Donald was cowering in panic.

"Launchpad! How many seconds left before contact?" Mickey asked.

"Given to our current velocity, we only got less then 20 seconds left to: either somebody could take that lizard down, or change the direction of this ship."

Kairi looked worriedly at Sora. 'Sora, please be careful…'

Out there, Sora glided towards the dragon with high speed, avoiding a burst of fire from the dragon's mouth. Sora counters by slamming Oblivion into the dragon's face, followed soon with a thrust using Oathkeeper, continued with another slash using both keyblade simultaneously, slapping the dragon's head backwards, and pushing the dragon towards the castle in the process.

"15 seconds!"

The Heartless dragon roared and slammed Sora using one of its hands, sending the dual keyblade wielder towards the closing Kingdom Savior.

"Sora!" Kairi screamed in horror when she saw the scene.

"10 seconds left!" Launchpad began biting his finger.

Sora immediately regained balance, and step on the charging Gummy Ship, before stomping the ground, and dashed back towards the heartless dragon. Sensing the danger, the dragon grabbed a fragment of the castle and threw it to the boy, only to have the building fragment cut to pieces. Using pieces of the building, Sora jumped from here and there, heading towards the dragon at high speed.

"5 seconds left!" Beads of sweat dropped like rain from the pilot's neck.

The dragon roared and charged towards Sora, trying to bite the keyblade master.

"4!"

Using Oathkeeper, Sora managed to parry the attack by hitting the dragon nose. He immediately slammed Oblivion to the dragon's forehead, giving it a good headache to remember.

"3!"

The Heartless roared in pain. Using the opportunity, Sora jumped back and landed on one of the building fragments.

"2!"

The Heartless dragon charged forward.

"1!" Launchpad closed his eyes.

A flash of light later, the dragon's head was separated from its main body. It began to dissipate as the dragon start falling towards the Kingdom Savior.

"Wowowowowow… That thing is going to crash us!" Aladdin gaped. Abu immediately hide on its master's back.

Luckily, the dragon completely disappeared the moment before it made contact with the ship.

"YEAH!" Everyone cheered.

Launchpad immediately gasped. "Wait the minute, WE'RE GOING TO CRASH! EVERYONE BRACE YOUR SELF!"

"SORA!" Kairi screamed. Everyone was shocked to see Sora was at the crash point of the castle.

Realizing the danger, Sora immediately glided upwards. A second later, a loud explosion sounded from his back, signing that the ship had crashed to the castle. Everyone in the ship had trouble standing as the resulting impact caused a severe tremor to the entire ship and the WTNW castle itself.

Smoke was rising from every part of the ship. Inside, Gyro, lying on the crumbling floor, was utterly shocked at the sudden tremor. "When I find Launchpad, he's so dead!" The royal scientist cursed.

"We're lucky to be alive." Horace gulped. An exceptionally sharp gummy block was just inches away from his throat.

Inside the bridge, Kairi immediately tried to stand up. She ran out of the bridge. "Sora, SORA! Where are you?"

The surface of the ship is in mess. Crumbling floor, piles of rubbles, scorching flames, and rising smoke stretch as far as her eyes can see. "Sora…"

Suddenly there's a movement out of the smoke. Her heart temporarily rejoiced. "So-"

A Heartless abruptly burst out of the smoke, catching her off guard.

Kairi looked horrified at the sudden attack. Just then, the Heartless was suddenly cut to two. The Heartless dissipates to reveal Sora, alive and well.

"Kairi… are you okay?"

Kairi didn't respond. Sora looked worried, he took a step forward.

"…"

"Kairi? Are you okay? Are you hurt anywhere?"

He received a slap for an answer.

"Hey, what's that for?"

"You idiot!" Kairi slapped him again.

"H… Hey stop it!"

SLAP!

"Kairi!"

SLAP!

"KAIRI!" Sora grabbed hold of Kairi's hand. "Cut it out!"

The red haired girl panting. Tears flowing from her eyes. "Idiot…" She hugged Sora tightly afterwards. "I was so… scared…"

Sora blushed. "…S-sorry…"

"Aww... my poor beak…" Donald get up, rubbing his aching beak. He looked around and saw Sora. "Hey SO-rmmm!" Before the duck could finish his words, Goofy immediately closed his beak. Donald looked at the Royal Knight Captain questioningly. Goofy smirked and motion the duck to be quiet.

"I think we should let them alone for now, Donald. Uh-yuk!"

Mickey got up and helped Minnie to stand up as well. When they looked at the Sora and Kairi, they smiled coherently.

After a few moments, Kairi finally let go. The two looked at each other.

"…sorry." The two spoke at the same time.

"Well… uh…"

"Umm… eh…"

"HEARTLESS!" Donald quacked. Instantaneously, everyone prepared for combat. From the big hole of the crash site, thousands of Heartless pour out.

Sora and others immediately draw their weapons out. The former immediately raised both Keyblades to the air and slam it to the ground, sending a line of shockwave pillars that blast out some of the Heartless. "CHARGE!"

And the battle rages again. The fighters began to push forward with Sora in the lead.

Easily enough, Sora hack the heartless down one after another. A Kurt Zisa suddenly appeared and swung its blades towards Sora. The attack missed him horribly. Before the giant Heartless could do anything, it was split to two.

Riku jumped over a Giant Body, landed on its shoulder, and shot a barrage of dark aura on its head, dead center.

Mickey jumped here and there, taking out a Heartless every now and then.

Hercules uppercut a Fat Bandit into the air as it was welcomed by Auron's rapid slashes midair.

Leon performed his Lionheart in consecutive with Cloud's Omni Slash, taking out lots of Heartless as it go.

Aladdin summoned Genie, who transform into a giant hammer, and pummeled down every Heartless nearby.

Several Heartless was frozen down by Jack Skellington's spell, only to be burned out by Mushu's fire breath.

Goofy smashed every Heartless closing by using his shield as Donald cast a rain of lightning upon the enemy in the distance.

As the fighters were fending off the Heartless in the tower, the Gummi ships had wiped off the last Heartless in the sky, and began concentrating their fire upon the castle.

"Alright, let's do this fast. Falcon 1, Thundaga!"

"Falcon 4, Thundaga!"

"Highwind 20, Ultima!"

All Gummi ships fired all their lasers and cannons towards the castle, heavily damaging it.

"Careful not to shoot the Kingdom Savior."

"Yes sir!"

And the battle continues on…

TBC

First kingdom Hearts fic. Read, Review, anything at all… just give me a feedback… please?


	2. Home and Grave

Disclaimer: I don't own anything.

Chapter 2:

Home and Grave

"We did it, we finally get in!"

"Wow… so this is the castle of The World That Never Was?" Those who had never been to the white castle looked around with awe. Sora doesn't look too impressed.

"This castle IS wonderful… had it only been used for good." Sora groaned.

'**Well… this is where all the Nobodies used to hang around anyway.'**

Sora blinked. What was that voice from his head just now?

'**Yo, it's me.'**

'Roxas?'

'**Yep.'**

'What was it?'

'**Well… like I said, this is the place where Nobodies linger. It sure doesn't change much.'**

'Where have you been?'

'**I'm in you. Remember, I'm your Nobody. I am you, as you are me.'**

'But now you're talking to me. You never did that in the last 2 years!'

'**Well… given that we're in war for the last 2 years, I don't want to disturb you in your fight.'**

'Oh well… glad to know you're still there.'

'**I'm glad too. Hey, since you're already in here, can you do me a favor?'**

'What?'

'**Can you go to the Proof Of Existence Hall? Ya' know that room with the XIII Order member's insignia on the floor.' **

'That room? Yeah sure. What do you wanna do?'

'**Reminiscing. You'll see.'**

"Sora? Sora! HEEEY! Earth to Sora!"

"Huh? What? Kairi?"

"We're inside. Now what Sora?" Riku continued.

Sora blinked. "Why did you ask me?"

"Uh-yuk. You might don't know it Sora, but to be honest, you're the commander here." Goofy chuckled.

"I… I am?"

"2 years of war and you realize that just now? Wow, how did we survive all that time?" Riku snorted.

"Maybe our commander doesn't realize that he had saved our butt in the last 2 years… for how many times?" Mickey tried to contain his laughter.

"Added with that feat he just did… urhh… I lost count." Donald was smirking.

Sora's face was now bit red. Kairi also giggled. Flirting Sora never failed to make her laugh.

"So…now what…Commander?" Leon added.

"Uh-hum. Comb the castle all the way to the Dark City. Make a group of 5 and keep the com online. Anybody see any Nobodies or Heartless whose numbers are more then they can handle…"

"We'll say Kingdom." Leon answered.

"Hearts." Sora finished.

Pretty soon, the group began to disperse. The only one left were Sora, Kairi, Riku, Mickey, Donald and Goofy.

"You know Sora? For a second there, you do look like a leader."

"Stop flattering me."

"Hey, I'm serious."

Everyone laughed except Sora.

Sighing, the dual keyblader began to walk.

"Where are you going Sora?"

"Proof of Existence Hall."

"Why do you want to go there?" Kairi looked questioningly at the brunette.

"Roxas want to go there."

"Roxas?"

"Yep. He's still here." Sora pointed at his chest.

"Then I guess I'm coming with you." Mickey spoke up.

"Hm?"

"I need to check on Xemnas' Kingdom Hearts in the Altar of Naught. If anything, I had a feeling that all those Heartless came from there."

"Agreed." Donald and Goofy nodded.

"Fine. What about you guys?"

"Stupid question." Riku shook his head as he rested his keyblade on his shoulder.

"Sora. We're with you all the way."

Sora smiled. "Let's go."

The six went off. In the way, they met several heartless, in which they make a short work out of them. In a relatively short time, they've reached the Proof of Existence.

Sora looked around the room. The insignias were still as clear as ever.

'**This sure bring back memories.'**

'Roxas, what is this place?'

'**Sora, did you ever know why this place was called Proof of Existence?' **

'To tell you the truth? No. In fact, I didn't know this room's name has a story in it.'

'**I assume as much… What did you face in here?'**

'I fought Sai'X and Luxord here.'

'**Yes. They brought you into their turf. The place in which they have the advantage over their enemies… You see, before you came, each of this insignia has that exact same warp gate like the ones on Sai'X and Luxord's insignia. See?'**

'You're saying that each one of the member had their own turf?'

'**Correct.'**

'Why did you know so much about this place?'

'**You didn't realize it yet?'**

'Huh?'

'**Try to find my insignia. It's the one that is written: Key Of Destiny.'**

Sora looked around and found the said insignia. He looked at the symbol, and then to his Keyblades. 'These keyblades…'

'**Yes. Oblivion and Oathkeeper. They were both mine.'**

'So you were with the organization… and this was your turf…' Sora then noticed something. 'Hey, why is it that your insignia is colored in blue… while others in red?'

'**I don't quite understand it either… but my guess is, if we managed to regain our original self, the insignia will turn from red to blue.'**

'Still… that doesn't explain why this room is called Proof of Existence.'

'…**there is another reason… why Sai'X and Luxord took you into their turf. We nobodies are beings that were not supposed to exist. Me being your nobody, off course, was a very rare exception. Nevertheless, some of us believed that the chances for us to return to our original selves were next to none. That's why this room was created. So that if we were to die as a Nobody, then we will die here, in our world, a place where the existence of Nobodies like us has a meaning… Sai'X, Luxord, Axel, Lexeaus, Xigbar, me… we were those who believe in that. Marluxia and Larxenne think it's ridiculous though. In a manner, we consider this place to be our home… and our grave.'**

Sora frowned. Home and grave… what a terrible thought. These Nobodies. From one point of view, judging by things they've done, they looked like an evil organization. But, when you see it from a nobody's point of view… to become an existence that should have never be… they were probably was so desperate to become acknowledged as a being, they did anyway possible… even to the point where they choose death only to be acknowledged.

Kairi looked at Sora. After the last 2 years, although Sora himself might do not realize it, he was changing a bit. Kairi noticed this. Years of fighting the Heartless and many life staking battles had taken up its mental toll on Sora's personality. His once childish eyes had diminished, replaced by sharp and piercing blue eyes. He's still talkative, but only in certain times. In fact, she often noticed Sora do a lot of thinking lately, like what he did now. She was contemplating to cheer him up when a voice at the back of her head rang out.

'**Don't. Let's just leave him alone for now.'**

Kairi silently gasped. 'Namine?'

'**Yes. It's me. Sora is talking to Roxas right now. Let's just let him.'**

'I'm worried Namine… Sora… seems different.'

'**I believe that's what we call maturing. I don't think you should be afraid… it's bound to happen, one way or another.'**

'But to tell you the truth… I like the old upbeat and talkative Sora a lot better.'

'**What was that? Did I hear I love Sora?'** Namine giggled.

Kairi blushed. 'I said I like, not love, Sora.'

'**Well… that's not what your heart said.'**

'W-what?'

'**Hey, I'm a witch. I can also read hearts you know.'**

'What! Hey, privacy policy!'

'**Ha! So it's true isn't it? When you're going to tell him?'**

'I don't understand what you're talking about.'

'**Why, when you're going to tell him that you love him off course. Better hurry, otherwise he might get taken.'**

'A bonehead like Sora? Get on with it! Who would like him?'

'**You.'**

"CUT IT OUT!" Kairi was so embarrassed that she didn't realize that she had let that one out. Ignoring the confused look from her companions, she continued her inner battle with her other self.

'**Well, ask yourself. During this whole 2 years war, Sora's name and face has gone very famous. Once this all over, you can be sure there will be legions of fangirls that would love to be his girlfriend. Judging by the way things are, it is pretty soon. You better hurry…' **Namine added the last sentence in a singsong tune.

Kairi gulped. What Namine had said did make some sense. And to be honest, Sora had grown to be quite a looker. Once this all over, what Namine had said are bound to happen indeed.

Sora observed the insignia on the floor, one by one. 'Xigbar the Freeshooter, Xaldin, the Whirlwind Lancer, Vexen the Chilly Academic, Lexaeus the silent Hero, Zexion the cloaked schemer, Sai'X Luna Diviner, Axel the flurry of Dancing Flames, Demyx the Melodious Nocturne, Luxord gambler of fate, Marluxia graceful assassin, Larxene Savage nymph… Roxas key of destiny… what's Xemnas?'

'**None. He's the leader and plus, he believes in nothingness. Hence, he doesn't have any title whatsoever… But if anything, I'd say the Enigma of Nothingness.'**

'Truly befitting title.'

"Sora?" Mickey spoke up.

"Yes?" Sora snapped out of his daze.

"I'm going to the Altar of Naught. You're coming?"

"'Kay."

Before they could leave, Sora's eyes caught a sudden movement on his left. "Who's there?" He threw the Oathkeeper to the moving figure. The white keyblade missed the target by mere millimeters.

"Alright, alright, I give up." Came a harsh voice reply.

Everyone looked at the stranger. Mickey recognized the figure in an instant.

"PETE!"

"Huh? YOU!" The bulky dog gaped.

Everyone tensed up immediately as they prepared their weapons. Oathkeeper disappear and reappear in Sora's hand.

"Wait the minute, wait the minute! I surrender! You got me outnumbered okay!"

"Where's Maleficent?"

"Well… actually… I don't know… last time I saw her, she was…" The big figure rubbed his bulky chin.

"Well?"

"She was doing something with that big heart on the sky… all the sudden, something flashy came out of her chest… and then, it transformed into this ugly dragon thingy…"

Sora blinked. "You're saying… she became a Heartless?"

"Seems like it."

"Wait thuh minute… ugly dragon thingy… Gawrsh Sora, could she be that big black dragon that blocks our ship's path back there?"

"The one that Sora beheaded?" Donald quacked excitedly.

"Be-BEHEADED?" Pete gawked.

"Pete, does the heartless dragon have 3 pairs of claws?"

"Errhh yeah."

"Yep. That was her. She's toasted." Sora smirked.

Pete dropped down on the floor. "You're not lying again are you?"

"Well, ask King Mickey, ask everyone, we got whole bunch of eyewitnesses there… but what exactly was she doing before she became a Heartless?"

"I don't know… she said something about using the power of Kingdom Hearts to open a gate to somewhere… But she kept explodin' the hearts. Creatin' more and more Heartess… the whole castle was filled with Heartless in no time at all!"

"That explains the sudden Heartless outburst…" Mickey rubbed his chin.

"But… what does she mean by opening a gate to somewhere? Was there… another world?"

"Hard to say Sora. But master Yen Sid had once told me about this. The worlds you've known are merely tiny parts of the greater realm. If anything, I'd say Maleficent was trying to open a gate to another realm, in which more hearts are still there… and then turn them to Heartless."

"But eventually it backfired… why?"

"Dunno… I'd say, let's go to Altar of Naught. All will be made clear there."

"Agreed. Let's go guys. Pete, you too."

"Why should I listen to you? You killed my boss!"

"And we can get you too, if you don't come with us on the double!"

The criminal gulped.

"What's wrong? Is the scary Pete had lost his guts?" Mickey smirked.

A twitch appeared on Pete's eyes. "Why you lit'l runt! Come on I'm gonna make sure you get there in one piece!"

The group eventually reached the Altar of Naught. Everyone gasped. There, floating in the sky, shining brightly was Kingdom Hearts. However, there are some parts of the heart that were missing. It was as if the Heart was torn apart. However, flows of pink hearts were streaming into the incomplete Heart.

"How can this be?" Mickey was gaping.

"The Heart is reforming?" Sora was equally confused.

'**There's a force field engine created by Xemnas built in the castle. This entire structure was emanating an aura field that will gather any released heart from the Heartless. Clearly that engine is still active even after Xemnas' demise.'**

'Is that so?' "Roxas said there's an engine somewhere in the castle. That engine emanates an aura that will capture the released hearts of the Heartless."

"And where is this engine?" Mickey asked. Riku rub his chin. "Sora, ask Roxas. Does he know?"

'Roxas?'

'**Dunno… I left the organization when that thing was still in blueprint.'**

"He doesn't know." Everyone's head dropped down.

'**I know!' **Namine perked up.

'Namine?'

'**I was hiding in here for some time… so I know.'**

"Namine said she knows where the machine is!" Kairi cheered.

Everyone's face brightened. "Great! Show us the way then!"

'Okay, let's go!'

'**Gotcha!'**

The party left the altar. Slowly but sure, they went down to the deepest part of the castle.

"Ya'know… somethin's been naggin' me." Goofy suddenly spoke up.

"What was it Goofy?"

"Well, last time we came here, this place was crawlin' with Nobodies… now… we haven't even seen one!"

"Hey, you're right Goofy. Roxas, do you have any idea?" Sora followed.

'**Nope.'**

"Roxas said he doesn't understand either."

"Eeerrhh… maybe I can explain…" Pete suddenly spoke up.

Everyone looked at the big fellow.

"Ya' see… Maleficent has been pretty pissed on the Heartless' mindless actions. So, she was trying to think of a way to subdue that white thingy. Because she thinks they look a lot smarter then the Heartless. So she asked me to capture a lot of them! My dear poor back…"

"In another word… she has been capturing the nobodies in this castle for… Guinea Pigs of her experiment?"

"Well… in a way… yeah. But one day she got herself an assistant."

"An assistant huh? I wonder… what's this assistant looked like?" Sora cracked his knuckle. He had just begun to sympathize with the poor white creatures. The thought of the dark sorceress using them as guinea pig was a sure way to give the witch, or anybody associated with her experiment the best whacking of their lifetime.

Kairi sighed. 'Namine? How much further?'

'**Just a little bit more. We have to get past the dungeon to get to the castle ground. The machine supposedly lay somewhere there.'**

Pretty soon, the group reached the dungeon. Everyone gasped. They were surprised to find how CLEAN the prison was.

"Well now, this is what I call a prison! Hey, Mickey, care to change your prison into like this?" Pete smirked.

"Well, I'll be damned. I thought our prison was clean but this one makes ours look like a poorly backed up Toilet!"

"Uhh… guys, look inside here!" Kairi pointed inside one of the cells.

Everyone look inside and gasped. Nobodies were swiveling in there.

"Wow… so many nobodies… so… Maleficent captured them all?"

"Excuse me, I captured them all!" Pete pounded his chest.

"That's a hell of a lot…"

"Say… each of these cells holds different type of Nobody." Riku observe the other cells.

"Is it now?" Sora looked at one cell. Inside there were dozens of Samurai nobodies.

'**Hey, Sora, release the Samurais.'**

'What?'

'**Just open this cell. Come on!'**

'Are you nuts? We're gonna be massacred!'

'**Believe me.'**

'Well… uhh…'

'**Tch… fine.'**

All the sudden, Sora's hand moved on its own, grabbed the Oathkeeper and cut the Cell barrier apart.

Everyone was utterly shocked. "Sora what are you doing?" Riku gawked.

The Samurai burst out of the cell prison and charge towards Sora. Unconsciously, Sora raised his hand. The Samurai stopped just a few inches away from the dual Keyblader. The spectators' jaw hung open.

Slowly, the Samurai landed and stood in line in front of Sora.

'Roxas… care to explain?'

'**Each members of the XIII organization control a certain type of Nobody, respective to their skills. Sai'X can control the Berserker nobodies, Xigbar can control Sniper nobodies, Axel can control Assassin nobodies. I can control Samurai nobodies.'**

'Can you not tell me beforehand?'

'**To be honest with you, I wasn't certain whether or not I can still control them, now that I've become one with you. So it's a 50-50 gamble.'**

'If only you're not inside me…'

'**Errhh… you regret we fused together?'**

'Kind off…. Because I can't put a chokehold on you for scaring me to death!'

'**Ha ha ha… too bad huh?'**

'Grrrhhh…'

"Sora… what was that just now?" Riku asked.

Sora sighed. He looked at the group of Samurai nobodies. 'Roxas… will they listen to my command?'

'**Well… you are me. That's the idea.'**

'Okay…' "Uh hum. All of you! Get in line!"

Following Sora's order, the samurais got into a straight line.

"Wow! Sora can control nobodies now?" Goofy gawked.

Sora sighed. "Okay guys. They'll help us from now on."

"Really?" Kairi blinked.

'**Figures. These samurais were very passive. When I was here, I met a few of them, and they keep muttering Roxas… my guess is, Samurais were Roxas' henchmen.'**

'So… they obey Sora because Sora is Roxas?'

'**Exactly.'**

"Why would we need them anyway?" Riku looked skeptically at the group of Samurai.

"Come on don't play like a tough guy. I mean… we've fought all day… don't you feel exhausted or anything?"

"Well… a bit. But I can still make it."

"Really?" Sora smirked.

"…"

"Still… if these nobodies will really help us, I'd say let's send them to the other's places. Surely they could use some help." Mickey suggested.

"That's a good idea. I'll com everybody to make sure they don't attack the Nobodies." Just then, Yuffie's voice roared from Sora's com.

"Kingdom. Kingdom. Kingdom, Kingdom. We're under heavy assault. Get your big butt here ASAP!"

"Yuffie, help is on the way… just one thing… don't attack the helper. Where are you?"

"We're in Memory's Skyscraper! What the hell you mean that I'll attack my helper."

Sora turned to the Samurais. 'Roxas, can they locate Yuffie?'

'**Just tell them where they need to go. They know this place inside out.'**

Sora immediately instructed the Nobodies. "Go to Memory's Skyscraper. Blast every Heartless you see! Don't hurt any being aside from Heartless. Am I understood?"

The Nobodies nodded once before immaterialized. Just then, Yuffie's voice roared again. "NOBODIES? WHAT THE HELL? KINGDOM! KINGDOM!"

'That was fast.' "Yuffie calm down! That's the helper I mentioned."

"But they are Nobodies!" Leon's voice rang out.

"Don't worry. They are under my command and they won't hurt you as long as you don't hurt them. You'll see. I give you my word."

Truth to be told, the Samurai only attacked the Heartless, leaving the rest of the warrior untouched. Within a short time, most of the Heartless had already been taken out.

Cid whistled. "Well I'll be damned…"

"Maleficent can control the Heartless… and Sora can control the Nobodies… this is just…" Leon smiled. "Speaking of which…" Leon contacted Sora back. "Sora, did you find Maleficent?"

"Maleficent's dead. She was that dragon Heartless we met on our way here."

"She's… dead? Is this true? Maleficent's dead?" Even Leon couldn't cover his happiness. Finally Radiant Garden will be completely restored.

"Yep." Sora smiled. The boy thought up for a moment. "Ah… by the way, Leon, is Cid with you, by any chance?"

"You want to talk to him?"

"Yes. Actually, I need his help."

"Why Sora?" Riku asked.

"Well… we're going to find that machine right? Given that Gyro and Horace might busy fixing Kingdom Savior, I figure we need the closest able mechanic possible… Cid is the only option left."

Riku blinked. "Wow. You could think that far? Now I know I had a fever."

"What was that supposed to mean?"

"Anyway… where are you?" Leon spoke up.

"We're in the dungeon. Where's Cid? I'll guide him all the way-"

Just then, Cid popped out right on top of Sora.

"Huh? Sora? Where are you?"

"You're… sitting… on top of me…"

"Huh?" Cid looked down.

"Cid… I… can't… breathe…"

"Whoa sorry! Kid! It's that old geezer of a wizard! We were arguing about which one is better, machines or magic, and then he got mad and mail me here."

"Cid?" Riku cut the tirade.

"Yeah?"

"You're still sitting on top of Sora."

"…sorry!" Cid immediately got up.

Sora stood up, cracking his back. "You need to exercise a little bit, Cid. You've been sitting in front of the computer for too long."

"Sorry."

"What's all that racket?" Suddenly a girl's voice echoed from the dungeon halls. Everyone turned their face toward the sound. A girl, in her 20s, has a short brown hair, walked in. She was wearing a standard XIII order clothes, except that it's all colored in grey instead of black. Plus, the garments didn't have any hood. The girl was holding a tray of papers. She blinked when she saw the group.

"Pete? Who are they?"

"Well… they are…"

"Aki? Aki Ross? Is that you?" Cid suddenly spoke up.

-----------------

-----------------

-----------------

Cliffy again. I know. Hate me if you want.

Teaser for next chapter:

"_Now I looked upon you all… it pleases me that it seems the world had become a better place indeed. Thus, I shall grant you denizens of the light, one more chance. Let the gate to the new world be opened." The blast of light burst out from the creature's mouth and hit Sora's Keyblade. _


	3. The Realm Guardian

Disclaimer: I don't own a thing.

Chapter 3:

The Realm Guardian

"You know her?"

"Know her? I was her teacher!"

"Huh?" Everyone jaw-dropped. Meanwhile, Cid immediately ran to the said girl.

"Aki… how?"

"…Professor Cid… it's a long story…"

"Is this really you? Does that mean your research is…"

"Not yet… but I'm working on it."

Sora blinked. "Are you… Maleficent's assistant?"

"…in a matter of speaking…"

"So… you think experimenting with beings that don't have and wish to have heart is fun?" The Dual Keyblade wielder hissed dangerously.

Aki blinked. "What are you talking about?"

"I think it's pretty clear." Sora growled. Both Oblivion and Oathkeeper appeared on both of his hand.

Aki's eyes widened. "Two Keyblades… you don't happen to be Sora… are you?"

"So what if I am?"

Then, all the sudden, the expression on her face turned into that of a great relief. She dropped down on the floor, letting a long sigh. "If… if you're here… am I to assume that Maleficent is… no more?"

Sora eased up a bit. "She's toast."

"Finally… for days I was afraid of what she will do to the rest of the poor Nobodies…"

"Poor Nobodies? What are you talking about? You're putting them in cell for some experiment!"

"NO! I… I did it because Maleficent forced me too! And besides, it's the only way I can study them further!"

"Wasn't that all the same?"

"Don't think that I like seeing them jailed like that! Maleficent forced me to work on them, threatening that she will destroy them if I refused! I couldn't afford to lose more Nobodies! On the other hand, it's the only way I can ensure that they won't attack anyone!"

"…why would you want them alive? And more importantly, how can we trust you now that you've blatantly testify that you were working with Maleficent?" Riku asked coldly.

"…because I was close… so close in finding the cure…"

"Cure?" Kairi blinked.

"A cure… for Heartless… a way to reverse the process. To make them human again! I know there is a way… it's just…"

"…a way to cure… heartless?" Sora immaterialized his weapons.

"Why should we believe you?" Riku spoke up.

"I'll vouch for her." Cid suddenly stepped forward.

"Cid?" Sora looked at the mechanic.

"Sora, I know her. She was my student, and a highly dedicated scientist. She's been investigating a way to cure the Heartless ever since I know her… I believe that she's still trying to find the cure even if she was turned into a Nobody."

Sora blinked. "…"

"I'm sorry if you find me working with Maleficent seem to be uncomfortable with you. But I was on her side not because I want to."

"Then why did you…"

"Because it's the only way I can have access to her vast library of information about Heartless. Maleficent did not only use the Heartless, she studied them too. She was not only a staggering sorceress, in a manner; she's also an outstanding scientist… if only she used her knowledge for good."

"Dream to be wished for." Kairi sighed.

"Guess so… Anyway… if what you've said is true, I guess that means that I'm finally free from Maleficent's clutches. Anything I can do to repay you?"

"Well yeah… actually, we're looking for an engine. A machine that was able to gather heart… the one that form the Kingdom Hearts up there."

"Oh THAT? Follow me. It's in the castle's basement."

Everyone followed the scientist. All the while, Aki began to questioning Sora.

"Sora, I've heard that you once become a Heartless right?"

"Yes. But only for a very short time. I managed to get back though."

"Well yes, that's the point. Tell me… what was it like… when you become a Heartless?"

"It felt horrible… even if you become a Heartless for a second, it felt like hours… pieces of your happy memories slipping away, replaced by insatiable rage… the only thing left felt like… a sense of bestiality."

"Yet you survive… how?"

"…perhaps the most possible explanation was because… that wasn't entirely my heart… a part of it I believe, was Kairi's heart… when I gave the Heart back… it took mine in the process too… turning me into that of a Heartless… Ansem the Wise, in his reports, think that it may because I did it willingly. As for how Kairi gave my Heart back…ask her."

"You did it… willingly? How?"

Sora materialized his Keyblade.

Aki gasped. "You… didn't."

"Oho yes I did. I crash this sword to myself."

Aki gulped. "Why?"

"Because I need to give back something that doesn't belong to me…Kairi's heart."

"At the cost… of your very own Heart?"

"If it needs to."

Aki smiled. She scribbled everything Sora had spoken. Suddenly Riku spoke up. "Are we there yet?"

"Oh just a little further. There, look, the exit is there. The machine was just beyond that door."

"Okay." Everyone hasten their pace. Before long, they've opened the door.

"Whoa…"

It was a massive white circular room. In the center of the area, a shining orb was floating on top of a massive pedestal. The pedestal had hundreds of white cables that filed the floor. The cables itself were connected to the walls in every corner of the room.

"The orb is the generator. The cables are connected to receivers, stationed in every corner of the castle, built in within the walls of the castle itself; generating a force field, powerful enough to gather Hearts from every corner of every worlds. It was so radically advanced; I was wondering how on earth the XIII Order could create such a thing."

'Roxas have you seen anything like it?'

'**Only in pictures… I can't believe Xemnas really created that thing. And I've never thought it could be so huge too.'**

"Wow… that thing is gathering Hearts from every corner of the worlds?" Cid's mouth was hung open.

"Yes. I've been studying it for 2 years… Would you like to see it?" Aki showed them a half dozen of thick books.

"By all means." Cid immediately took one of the journals. He frowned. "Aki… why is it said… volume… 90,786?"

"Oh, that's the most recent journals I've wrote. The rest is over there." Aki pointed to her left. Everyone looked at the direction and jaw dropped.

"What… is that… a mountain of… bricks?" Sora's jaw nearly touched the ground.

"You… wrote all that? In 2 years?" Riku rubbed his eyes several times.

Cid was the only one who was laughing. "Ha, ha, ha, ha! Typical you. You were a queen of books when you're still in school."

Aki laughed nervously as her face turned red.

Sora shook his head off. "Before you two geniuses get lost in your book heaven, care to do something about the Kingdom Heart up there?"

"Well… this machine was actually designed to sustain the fusion of Hearts. If we turn it off, those hearts will become a heartless once again, for they've lost their body."

"Into a Nobody…"

"Well, we haven't seen its progress for quite some time. We're going to Altar of Naught to check it out. Should we leave some Samurais to protect you guys?" Sora offered.

"That won't be necessary." Aki smirked as she flipped a switch. The ceiling of the room suddenly opened up, revealing the view of the open sky. The now complete Kingdom Heart moon shone brightly up in the sky.

"…the Kingdom Heart is… complete?" Sora looked in disbelief.

"How can that be… there were barely ¾ of them finished when we last see them… how could it revive so quickly?"

"The Samurais… we send them out to defeat the Heartless… it must've quicken the process!" Mickey exclaimed.

Just then, a transmission came from Leon. "Sora, this is Leon. The area is cleared. The last Heartless has just been destroyed."

"Yes I know. The Kingdom Heart has been completed too."

"The hearts released from the Heartless… they all gather into a single Heart?"

"Precisely."

"Do you perhaps need our assistance?"

"Maybe so. But before you do, tell Merlin not to land anybody on my head! You hear that, Merlin?"

All the sudden, Leon and the gang, along with Merlin popped out right behind Sora.

"Yes I can hear you. I'm sorry if I landed him on you. I want to teach that machine freak a little lesson… but apparently I've made some miscalculation in the spell…"

"Yep, as expected from you. Always miscalculating." Cid sneered.

"What did you say you cantankerous gear head?"

"You wanna try me you old coneheaded fart?"

"Hey-hey, cut it out you two! We don't want any damage here-"

Just when Sora had finished his statement, Merlin cast a blizzard as Cid, out of nowhere, pulled out a bazooka. The two attacks colliding midair, creating an explosion, throwing Sora off the ground.

"Sora!" Everyone yelled in unison. The brunette hit the pedestal, causing a sudden short circuit. Abruptly, the place began to shake violently.

"What was that?"

"The Heart! Look!" Everyone looked into the Heart. It shook violently as it began to shine even brighter.

Just then, everyone in the World That Never Was that held the Keyblade felt the weapon began to shake. Sora was no exception.

"What… what's going on?"

"I'm reading an abnormal energy frequency! It's resonating with the Keyblades!" Aki was startled. 'These numbers! How could a weapon like Keyblade had such power within them?'

All the sudden, beams of light burst out from the Kingdom Hearts. "Wha… What is going on?"

"YOUR MAJESTY!" Sora turned around and gasped. Mickey's body was hit by the light and began to dematerialize.

"Mickey!" Riku stretched out his hand to catch Mickey's hand. Just then, the beam struck him too, and he began to immaterialize.

"Riku!" Kairi screamed. All the sudden, a light burst out and head straight towards Kairi. Seeing the danger, Sora immediately lunged himself towards the girl, and the beam struck him instead. "Sora! NO!" Before she could do anything the beam struck her too.

Within seconds, everyone who wields the keyblade disappeared.

Cid and Merlin blinked. Then looked at each other and said: "Your fault!"

Inside Kingdom Hearts…

"Ow… what was that…" Sora woke up with aching body. "…this place!" He was back to that room again. The same room when he first time gained the Keyblade. It was all dark as usual, but something's different. For one, the round platform he was standing was terribly large. Almost 4 times the size of the platform he once knew. The picture on the floor was also different. It consisted of 4 large circles, and in each circle has a picture. One circle had a boy wearing a black hood, and he was carrying a massive and long black and red keyblade, another circle had a girl with long blue hair, she too was carrying a keyblade, which unlike the boy, was at proportional size. The other two circles had pictures of an old man with one of his eye scarred, while the other pictured a knight in a massive full armor. Encircling the 4 giant circles, were pictures of the faces of the 7 princess of hearts: Belle, Snow-white, Ariel, Aurora, Jasmine, Alice and… "Kairi!" Sora snapped.

"Kairi! Riku! Mickey! Donald! Goofy! Everyone! Where are you?"

"Over here." The silver haired boy groaned.

"Riku!" Sora immediately ran towards his friend. "Where's… where's Kairi?"

"I don't know… where's the others?"

"Over here!" Sora turned around and found everyone's in there: Mickey, Hercules, Auron, Cloud, Leon, Jack Skellington and Sparrow, Mulan, Aladdin, and even Tron, who somehow get his physical body into the real world. Everyone who could wield the Keyblade was there… all except Kairi. "Kairi… KAIRI! Where are you?"

Sora frantically looked around. Then she noticed something… or rather, someone. "Who's… that?"

The figure in question was a boy, barely ten year old. He wore a dark blue hood that covered a good part of his face, which upon a closer inspection, showed that his skin was tanned. His outfit featured a long sleeveless dark blue vest that covered his shorts. He also wore black oversized shoes. The boy was riding a large yellow bird that looked like a giant chick. The boy was carrying a person in his left hand. Sora immediately noticed the said person. "KAIRI!"

The hooded boy looked at Sora and then to the unconscious Kairi.

"Give her back. NOW" Sora immediately prepared both of his Keyblades.

The boy nodded and effortlessly raised Kairi with ONE hand and offered her to Sora.

Sora carefully closing in and grab hold of Kairi. He backed away almost immediately. The Dual Keyblader was shaking Kairi. "Kairi, Kairi! Wake up!"

Kairi began to wake up. "S-Sora?"

"Kairi! Are you okay?"

"I'm fine… where are we?"

"I don't know… but I think we'll have the answer soon enough." Sora looked at the boy. Then he noticed something. The boy's outfit. Where he had seen them before? Then it hit him. The boy was the same boy pictured in one of the circles. "Who are you?" was the first sentence managed to come out.

"I am… are what I am. There is no who… just myself."

"What do you mean? Where are we?"

"You ask a lot of questions. I haven't answered your first question yet and you already asked another."

"…" Sora was confused.

"So, which question you want me to answer first?"

"…who are you? Or to be exact, WHAT are you?"

"…I'm what I am. I don't know what I am… but I exist. I'm not Nobody neither I am a Heartless. But I've existed here, for long time. Waiting. And waiting."

"You didn't answer the question."

"Correct. Interesting. That was quicker than your predecessors."

Sora blinked. "Predecessors?"

"You're not the only Keyblader that managed to get here, Sora."

"You know… my name?"

"Kairi's memory told me."

"What have you done to Kairi?"

"I didn't do anything. I was holding her back there because I need to be sure." The boy pointed at Kairi's picture on the floor. "That she was, after all, one of the Princess of Hearts of this realm. And indeed she is."

"You seem to know everything." Mickey walked forward.

"Mickey Mouse, King of Disney Castle, isn't it?"

"Yes. Who are you?"

"Why did you repeat Sora's question?"

"Because you didn't answer it." Riku followed.

"Indeed I am. Because I don't feel like it. I had better things to do rather then answering questions."

"Then can you help us out of here? Then we'll leave you in peace."

Then all the sudden, a smile, a big happy smile spread across the boy's hooded face. "Finally. Now that Sora, is a question I can answer. The question is: will you people be strong enough to receive the answer?"

Sora suddenly got a bad feeling about it. He immediately pulled out the Oathkeeper.

The boy smiled. A massive dark blue keyblade appeared on his right hand. The weapon's dark blue blade looked like a claymore. But near the edge, a symbol that looked like a red sun was imprinted on it. The insignia on the keyblade also supported a pair of what looked to be dragon wings. The handle was large and long. The overall length of the blade was about 1.5 longer than normal average keyblade. The most unbelievable fact was that the boy was carrying the massive Keyblade effortlessly with one hand. "Will you die here, or will you live to see the day… answer me with your strength!"

Everyone immediately pulled out their Keyblades.

Hercules was the first to charge forward. He raised the Hero's crest with both of his hand before leaping upwards and headed straight towards the boy.

The Keyblade slammed into the massive one. Much to Hercules' disbelief, neither the boy nor the bird moved at all.

The boy gently pushed the Hero's crest away. When Hercules had landed, Aladdin immediately dashed forward and slashed the figure rapidly from every direction. Much to everyone's disbelief, the boy moved the sword with such speed, every blow Aladdin landed was gently parried.

By the time Aladdin finished, there wasn't even a scratch.

"First with strength, then with speed… anyway, are you done yet?" The boy smiled incoherently. Suddenly his Keyblade's surface was pulsated with lines of red hot glow. "If so, my turn."

The boy swung his Keyblade once, and a wave of strong gust suddenly burst out, pushing them all backwards.

"What… is this?" Hercules was trying his best to stay on his feet but failed miserably. Aladdin was easily swept all the way back to the rest of the group, who just had as much trouble standing.

"What… power! Dark Wall!" Riku immediately cast the dark wall.

"Hmm? Intriguing… you wielded the keyblade, you came from the world of light… yet you wield the power of darkness? No matter, not that wall will make much of a difference anyway." The boy swayed his Keyblade once again, conjuring another wave of wind, and the next second, the wall was no more.

"What! No way! GAAAH!" The wind blown Riku away and threatened him to fall off from the platform. Sora immediately sent the Oathkeeper to caught his friend using its tip before he pulled him back to safety.

"I see… you've mastered the Keyblade to the point where you no longer need to hold it… impressive. But not good enough I'm afraid." The boy swung the Keyblade once more, sending another wave of angry wind.

"Who the hell is he?" Sora gritted his teeth. After Riku was safe, he immediately impaled the Oathkeeper to the ground and hold on to it for his dear life.

"I don't know… but… I had this strange feeling that… I've seen him before… but from when and where?" Kairi was utterly confused.

The boy still sitting on top of the yellow bird calmly, yawning while looking to another direction, it was as if he didn't pay attention at what he was doing.

"…he didn't even look at us! The nerve of him!" Mulan growled.

"He has the right… he blew us all away with a sweep of his sword and he hasn't even got down from that big bird thing…" Leon was panting.

"Fine, then let's pull him down! Let's go everyone!"

"E-everyone? But Sora, he's just a kid!" Sparrow gaped.

"A KID? Can you still call him a KID after what he had done to US?" Sora growled. "He may hold the ticket to get back home. And even if he doesn't, I have no intention to stay here and get myself killed by him!" Sora warped in the Oblivion. The boy, for the first time, turned his attention fully to Sora.

"Two? Two Keyblades? Well now… that's new." The boy smiled even wider. He snapped his finger and all the sudden, 5 armor clad warrior appeared right between Sora, Mickey and Riku and the rest of the group. The knights bear neither Heartless emblem nor Nobody's crest. And they were all colored in Chromium gold. Everyone gasped when they saw what the knights were wielding: A Grey Keyblade. "The KeySpirits will keep your friends busy for a while. Come, you who wield two Keyblades. Show me what you got."

Sora dashed forward like a madman. The boy swung his keyblade once more, in which Sora blocked it with both Keyblades before he leaped up, intent on slamming both Keyblades on the mysterious boy. Slam it he did. And again the boy didn't even flinch. Riku immediately follow by shooting a barrage of Dark Aura as Mickey shoot a barrage of Pearl beams. The blitz of light and dark aura marched towards the boy. The said target immediately knock Sora off the air and intent on gave another full swing only to feel an extra weight on his weapon. He looked to see that Sora had latched himself on his Keyblade. "Like Hell I'll let you swing this monster!"

The boy smirked. "Fine. Tag along." Then, much to everyone's disbelief, the boy swung the blade ALONG with Sora with the greatest ease. The resulting wind blew away the barrage. Another swing later and Sora was knocked off to the air. The keyblade bearer immediately floated up midair.

Meanwhile, the group, despite having the KeySpirits outnumbered, was having a hard time dealing with the mysterious creature. Tron immediately used his Photon Debugger to create a Complete Compilement. Digital orbs appeared and managed to disturb the KeySpirits movement for a while. "Mr. Leon! Mr. Cloud! My statistics showed that you're the strongest amongst us! Please help Sora! We'll try to miscalculate their movement here!"

Leon immediately rushed forward and began a consecutive rapid slashes, which all of them were parried. Angered, the scarred swordsman generated a large energy blade from his Sleeping Lion. The next second, he swung the blade horizontally. This time, the boy really had to jump out of his ride. "Choco, get to safety!"

"Kweh!" The giant Chick chirped and immediately ran away. Meanwhile, Leon's sword tirade had already begun again. However, the said target was seemingly able to avoid all the attacks easily. The scarred swordsman finally made a vertical cut. Following the cut, massive energy pillars burst out from the ground, heading straight towards the boy. Again, the boy dodged the attack, only to be welcomed by a sudden drop from a giant energy blade. Hit him it did, crushing the platform in the process. When the scarred warrior noticed there's still a lot of movement from the said target, he immediate jumped up, and gave out a 360 degree arc full swing, unleashing a white shockwave. The shockwave went through the boy, followed with a barrage of explosions, destroying everything in its wake, blasting the mysteriously unscratched boy to the air. For a second, Leon could see the boy was still smiling. Disbelieving, he began a series of rapid slashes, all directed towards the boy. Much to his horror, the rapid attacks do next to none to the said boy. 'What the Hell is he?' Just when the attack had finished, both figure landed on the ground, with different conditions. On one side, Leon, tired as Hell, and on the other side, the mysterious boy, totally unscratched.

Just then, Cloud charged forward. The Fenrir emanated a blue aura before the wielder gave a full swing, sending a blue Blade beam towards the boy. Using his keyblade, the boy blocked the attack effortlessly. The impact thought, caused a massive explosion that covered the ground with dust, blocking the view, which exactly what the silent warrior wanted. The blond swordsman thrust his Keyblade into the smoke. After certain that the target was hit, the swordsman continued by swinging his sword like crazy, creating a massive gust of storm that blew the boy upwards. Just then, Cloud followed by slashing his weapon upward in a cutting motion. Once he's on top of the target, he poured out a massive rain of meteors. Rapid explosion pushed the figure back to the ground. As if not enough, the blond swordsman split into 5 and dived down while unleashing a barrage of rapid slashes. After it all ended, a single Cloud remained, gathering up power in his weapon, and slammed the building energy right into the target, dead center. The resulting explosion was enormous. Yet despite all that, Cloud gritted his teeth in anger… for the enemy was still there, unscratched.

"My turn!" Sora glided at high speed towards the smiling boy. The dual Keyblader sent both his weapon spinning towards the boy. The boy managed to dodge the hailstorm of blades and immediately dashed right towards Sora. The Keyblader retracted Oathkeeper and blocked the coming attack. Much to his surprise, it sent him backwards. Regaining his balance immediately, the brunette slammed the white keyblade to the ground, sending a line of pillars of light. The attack hit the boy full as Sora recovered his Oblivion. Without further ado, the key bearer charge forward, spinning both weapons in a 360 degree arc, creating balls of energy in the process. Surely enough, the said boy appeared as the smoke dispersed. "Eat…" Sora raised both weapons as the balls of energy gathered to form a single giant ball. "THIS!" The building energy exploded in a massive pillar of light. Once the light dispersed, the boy's still there with his keyblade still in his hand. Gritting his teeth, Sora flashed out and began attacking the boy from every direction with blinding speed. The boy parried all the attacks with equally blinding speed. When Sora reappeared again, he was welcomed by a horizontal slash. The attack slashed thin air as Sora was now on top of the boy. The dual Keyblader shoot a barrage of energy bullet that hit the boy full, covering him in smoke. When the fog dispersed, a silhouette of the boy was still standing, much to Sora's disbelief.

"Well… since you've gone a bit serious… TORNAGA!"

Three massive tornadoes encircled the caster before joined together creating a gargantuan typhoon. The typhoon float midair, but it sucked everything into it, including the Keyblade wielders, with the exception of Kairi who was still kinda spaced out.

Inside the tornado, everyone felt like they were unable to move as the searing wind cut through their flesh. When it all ended, the whole gang was dropping like flies. Sora was groaning as blood dripping from various cuts and gashes in his body.

"I can't… believe it… it was Tornaga…" Mickey stared with disbelief to the black sky.

"You… know?" Riku gasped in pain.

"Master Yen Sid told me… it was an ancient and powerful spell… Forbidden because of it… the spell was so complicated, that it was said to be nearly impossible to master by mortals…"

"Forbidden… magic?"

"This… kid… there just no way he's a human!" Leon groaned.

"What kind of function he has?" Tron was breathing heavily. Meanwhile, the KeySpirits had disappeared.

Meanwhile, the hooded boy walked steadily towards them. His keyblade was prepared menacingly in his other hand. All the sudden, Kairi stood up on his way.

The boy shook his head. "Stand aside princess. You're an important pillar of this world. I do not wish to do anything that will jeopardize your safety."

"Like hell I'll step aside! You hurt my friends. You messed with one of us then you've messed with all of us!"

"Then I'm afraid I have no choice. Light forgive me." With that, the boy decked Kairi. The punch sent the princess to the side.

"KAIRI!" Sora yelled. He was gritting his teeth in anger. "YOU SONNOVA!"

Riku was also furious. "Kid, I don't care how old you are, but I'm sure you know you've just punched a GIRL?"

"So?"

"Once I get up… you're dead kid!" Sora growled dangerously.

"I don't worry. She's just unconscious. That punch packed barely enough power to overpower her strength. In a word, she'll live."

"Really now? Then I guess I still have the power to do this!" The suddenly awoken Kairi raised her Keyblade to the air. "CURAGA!" A holy light emanated from the tip of her keyblade and enclosed Sora. The next second, the dual Keyblader's wounds were all healed.

"WHRAAAAAAAH!" Sora immediately slammed his Keyblade towards the boy. Using his keyblade, the said boy managed to block the attack. Much to his surprise though, HE was the one that was being thrown off the ground this time.

'What? Where did he get… such power?' The boy looked at Sora and gasped. His entire body was covered with white and gold auras; his Oblivion was covered in red aura whilst his Oathkeeper was covered in blue. Lights colored in red, blue, and yellow swiveling around him.

"I'm going to repay what you've done to Kairi thousands times over. Prepare to get your spanking, BOY!"

"Well… I may not look like it… but I'm a lot older than any of you."

"LIKE I CARE!" Sora rushed forward with unbelievable speed. Within less then a second, the enraged Keyblader was already in front of the hooded boy. With a swing of the Oblivion, the boy was sent to the air. Before the boy could even think of anything, his opponent had already reappeared on his back. The hooded boy slashed the enraged brunette, only to find that he was cutting a mirage. Sora reappeared right below him and began a flurry of macabre sword dance, sending the boy higher into the air. Once the boy stayed midair, Sora immediately threw both of weapons toward the target as he himself disappeared. Just before the two weapons came into contact, Sora reappeared and snatched the Oathkeeper and disappeared, leaving the Oblivion to hit the boy's weapon. Just then, Sora reappeared right on his back and slashed the Oathkeeper right on his back. It hit the boy full. The latter immediately retaliate by swinging the Keyblade to Sora, only to find the said person disappeared again, leaving only Oathkeeper midair. Just then he felt a slash on his side. Sora reappeared and grabbed the Oblivion and performed another slash before disappearing again. The process continued several times, with the boy had little to no success in blocking it. Sora eventually also realized the reason the boy could survive many of their attack. His wounds were regenerating insanely fast almost as soon as the attack landed on him. Nevertheless, he had no intention on stopping soon. 'He's just a boy. He must have his limits! Let's see how long can you go!'

"Tch… this IS troublesome. Tornaga!"

"Reflega!" A barrier appeared around Sora and the tornado was repelled toward the caster.

"Ugh!" Now it's the boy's turn to get cut in every place, whilst Sora still went on with his insane sword dance, creating as many cuts as he could.

Eventually: "Alright, taste destruction! Star Flare!"

Out of nowhere, a rain of red hot light poured down around the boy. Sora yelled. "Reflega!" Much to his surprise, the Star Flare went through the barrier and hit him full, ending his sword tirade and sent him back towards the gawking group. Sora eventually dropped down. The multicolor aura disappeared.

"Sora!" Riku tried to get up, but alas, the pain brought him back.

"At least I still have my last power for this. CURAGA!"

Rain of holy light poured down on every soul in the platform, alleviating everyone from their agony.

"Intriguing, simply intriguing. I've never had so much fun fighting a key-bearer in my life. Not only were you able to gain a full mastery of two Keyblades you were able to make yourself gone beyond your limit… impressive indeed."

"You'll get a lot more pending, so get ready!"

"Hmm… but this is interesting indeed. Perhaps a strong emotional reaction connected with the Heart of one of the pillar princesses had caused a catalytic reaction that resulting in an overflowing power within your heart, hence, it affected you physically… or was it something more… in personal emotion?"

"Just shut up! You're going down kiddo!" Sora roared.

"Alright. Show me what you can do against this." All the sudden, the boy crossed both his arm in front of his chest as massive balls of light appeared around him.

"Oh no! Not that magic!" Mickey was totally frightened.

"What is that?"

"The most destructive and the most powerful magic ever existed…"

"ULTIMA!" The balls of light burst out and form a horde of strings of light that pierced the sky.

Sora gritted his teeth. "Riku! Mickey!" Mickey was snapped out of his fright and saw Sora was preparing for their joint attack. The three immediately met their Keyblades together.

"Everyone gather together!" The group gathered in a single circle. Up there, flashes of lights began to descend down.

"United we stand!" Sora closed his eyes as he concentrated every power in his cell on this attack. The others began sending heir energy into the three Keybladers' weapons. The Ultima beams were already in sight…

"FINAL KINGDOM!" Sora, Riku, And Mickey impaled their Keyblade to the ground. A single gigantic pillar of golden light erupted and covered the entire platform, canceling the Ultima while engulfing the caster in the process.

'What… power!' The boy covered his face as the blast swallowed him.

Outside…

Merlin and Cid were still bickering one with another when the Kingdom Hearts suddenly flashed brightly.

"I'm reading high energy signs!" Aki exclaimed.

Inside…

The pillar of light lasted for a few moments before it dissipate. Sora and the others dropped down, panting.

"We did it… we've survived Ultima…" Mickey was panting heavily.

"I'm out… I'm really out…" Riku was tired as hell.

"At least we've get rid of him."

"I wonder…" A growl echoed throughout the space. The ground suddenly began to shake.

"What the…" Then, before them all, out from the darkness, a huge, serpentine dark blue dragon rose up. Its massive wings opened up and at its back, an insignia resemble that of a sun can be seen, its large claws were crossed in front of its scaly chest. The massive dragon's head was crowned by golden horns of various size and length as its blue eyes glowed brightly. On its massive spiky shoulder, the large yellow chick was standing calmly.

"In the name of all that is Holy…" Aladdin jaw dropped.

"And unholy…" Both Jacks' (Skellington and Sparrow) jaw was hung open.

Kairi's eyes widened. "You…"

"We meet again… Princess Kairi." The dragon's voice echoed.

"Kairi? You know him?"

"That voice… now I remember you! You're… you're one of the holy guardians of the Kingdom Hearts… the Dragon King Bahamut!"

"WHAT?" Everyone yelled.

"Holy guardians of… Kingdom Hearts?" Sora looked at the massive Dragon in awe.

"Denizens of the light… good job in beating my embodiment. But this is not over. Not by a long shot. You've merely felt a spike of my power. But you've won the first round. Now, prepare for round two."

Everyone tensed up. Kairi looked to Bahamut. "Great lord Bahamut. We your subjects have no intention on defiling this place. Please forgive our trespassing. Can you please help us out of here? We shall thank you and we will protect this Heart with our lives."

"Why should I? This Kingdom Hearts was formed not only by the hearts of the denizens of light, but also by the hearts of the Heartless. The creepers of darkness, of which you people had brought unto this world. It is your fault that evil creatures such Heartless existed. So how can you say that you will protect this Heart, if the very thing you do will be corrupting it furthermore with impure hearts of the darkness?"

"Impure Hearts?" Sora tensed up.

"When one's heart lost into the darkness, when their heart become impure, they will become a Heartless. I thought you know this? Keyblader Sora?"

"I knew… because I was one… once. But… who are you to judge those people to be impure! They are poor souls that has fell victim and turned into something they don't want to be!" Sora growled angrily.

"If they're not impure… then what are they? It is the darkness in the Heart of all who life that eventually turned others into that vary creatures you've slain."

"Then ask yourself. Where in this world can you find a heart that bears no darkness at all? Light and Darkness are eternal! Light exists because there is darkness and vice versa!"

"You are weird, Key bearer Sora. If you said there isn't a single heart in this world that bears no darkness at all, then what do you think of the princesses of heart? They are beings who possessed not a stench of darkness. Then how can you say that that the princesses who had never bore any ill will possess darkness in their heart?"

"Kairi stole my tuition fee when she was ten to buy some make up and other stupid girly stuff."

"SORA!" Kairi was bit red.

"There's no such thing… as pure heart… as there is no such thing… as impure hearts! Light and Darkness are one in everyone's Heart! You, you who guard the hearts of the worlds should understand this!"

"I understand this much: The denizens of the light, whom supposedly bear no ill will to each other eventually brought about destruction and chaos through the very same weapon you were carrying right now! I've waited. Millennia after millennia. Waiting when the denizens of the light will realize the errors of their ways. And I'm tired of being disappointed again and again. If perhaps destruction was the only thing they like, then destruction I bring them shall… but first, I will begin by destroying the very thing that held their hope: Keyblades and Kingdom Hearts. Now that I've gathered all of you here, you who wield the Keyblades, now, I shall destroy them!"

Bahamut roared. A burst of red light appeared and the boy reappeared once again. The red Keyblade reappeared on the boy's hand. This time, a purplish red aura was emanating from the boy.

"If so… then get lost you oversized stupid piece of trash of a lizard! If you think destruction is the only way, then we don't need a Guardian like you! We'll guard the Kingdom Heart as the way we see fit!" Sora rose up. But the pain got to him and he began to fall… when everyone's hand suddenly grabbed hold of the boy. "Everyone?"

"Nice speech. But you've just called a guardian a piece of trash." Riku smirked.

"Like I care… I'm beating that punk one way or another!"

"Yeah right… then do it for us too lad." Jack Sparrow grinned. Follow the Wind suddenly vanished from his hand and turned into a bright teal light.

"Sora! I've just planned a perfect plan for Halloween! You HAVE to come!" Jack Skellington's Decisive Pumpkin immaterialized into a dark purple shade.

"All my functions will help you Sora." Tron's Photon Debugger reformatted into a light blue beam.

"Don't worry Sora! We can beat him!" Mulan smiled. Her hidden Dragon vanished into a red hot light.

"Get him Sora!" Aladdin knocked Sora's back lightly. The Wishing Lamp immaterialized into a bright blue glow.

"You've spoke like a true Hero, Sora!" Hercules gave a big thumb as his Hero's Crest immaterialized into white and blue ray.

"Guess your story wasn't so bad after all." Auron smirked. The Guardian Soul vanished into a black and red beam.

"Don't mess up now." Cloud muttered. His Fenrir turned into a beam of dark grey glow.

"We'll always be with you." Leon nodded as his Sleeping Lion disappeared into silver white light.

"Don't give up Sora!" Sora's old Kingdom Keyblade turned into a grey light as it vanished from Mickey's hand.

"Sora. Let's go!" Kairi's keyblade flashed out into pure white light. Meanwhile, Sora's Oathkeeper shine brightly. Following this, the Oblivion also disappeared into a jet black blaze. All the multicolored light gathered on Sora's Oathkeeper as it shone even brighter. Once the light diminished, there rest firmly in Sora's hand, the almighty Ultima Weapon.

Mickey and Riku looked at each other and nodded. Both pointed their dark realm Keyblades. The next second, both Dark World Kingdom Key and the Way to The Dawn merged together to form the Soul Eater. "Sora, use this." Riku handed the Soul Eater to his friend.

Bahamut human form blinked. "Ultima Weapon… and Soul Eater… the ultimate Keyblades of both worlds… So, you want to defeat me by using the power of darkness and light altogether?"

"It's worth the try!" Both ultimate weapons began to float around Sora.

"Show me then. Let's see which one's the strongest. Your Keyblades or my Dragon Heart."

"As you wish!" An enormous light and darkness aura burst out from Sora's body. The Keyblader dashed forward, appearing in front of the boy within less then a few microseconds. The brunette slammed the Ultima Weapon against Bahamut's Dragon Heart. For the first time ever throughout the fight, the Guardian was forced to block the attack with both hands. Not waiting any further, Sora slammed the Soul Eater to the guardian's side. The impact caused a large black explosion upon contact. The explosion threw the Guardian off his feet, burned by black flame in several parts.

"Star Flare!"

A rain of red hot beam poured down from the sky. Amazingly, Sora managed to dodge the massive rain of flames and head straight towards its caster and succeeded in landing a full cross slash right on the Guardian's chest. The moment the blade had went through Bahamut's chest, burst of light and dark energy exploded from within Bahamut's human body. The real Bahamut (the big dragon) winched a little. "Not DONE YET!" Sora spun both Keyblades, creating a massive tornado of black and white light, sending the Guardian's embodiment to the sky. In midair, Sora's zapping around the guardian, giving the said 'boy' beating of the lifetime as the Keyblader slashed rapidly at every corner of his body.

"Meteor!" A single falling meteor forced Sora to pause for a moment as he had to cut the meteor to two. Then he gasped. The guardian had already prepared another Spell: "ULTIMA!"

"You can't beat me with that anymore!" Both Keyblades in Sora's hands glowed in black and white light. "The powers of all my friends are here! FINAL KINGDOM!"

Sora rapidly swung both of his weapons, sending wave after wave of pure energy towards the guardian. The rain of Ultima was cancelled out the moment it made contact with the energy waves. Sora immediately thrust both Keyblades to the ground, creating massive pillars of light that engulfed the Guardian. This time, the real Bahamut really have to growl in pain. 'This is… the power of the worlds? It has grown so strong…'

Sora floated in front of the real Dragon King. "Your puppet's blasted. Now, it's your turn!"

"Stupid humans. I am an embodiment of the world's will! As long as this world exists, so will I. But I must compliment you for getting this far. I'll show my ultimate attack as a reward." With that, Bahamut began gathering energy in his mouth.

Everyone looked at Bahamut.

"Here's a sneak preview. Mega Flare!" The Dragon King shot a bolt of blue flame out. The attack hit the floor and shattered the floor to nothingness. Everyone was gawking at the power.

Sora thought up. 'I could dodge that attack…' Then he looked at his back. Everyone's was there. 'I can… they can't! If I dodge that attack, they'll die…' Sora took a long breath. "Then I'll hold it down!"

"The full extent of that attack has a power to destroy a world in a single shot. Think you can handle it?"

"Well, then here, rest within me, was the power of my friends from various worlds! So go ahead and try me!"

"I salute your valor, brave Keybearer! Farewell!" Bahamut opened his mouth once again. This time, he was gathering even more power.

"Are you NUTS? Sora! You can't block something like that! You have to dodge it!" Jack Skellington yelled.

"No… Sora was able to dodge something like that… but he didn't do it… because we're standing on the Dragon's line of fire! If he dodges, that flame will hit us!" Hercules pointed out. "Come on guys! Get up! We shouldn't become Sora's burden!"

"Damn it…" Auron tried to get up with great difficulty.

"Curaga!" Kairi rejuvenated everyone with her spell. Alas, some of them were still too wounded to walk.

"Ready or not… here I go! MEGA FLARE!" Bahamut mercilessly shoot the massive blue flames. The breath formed a massive laser line that was heading straight towards Sora. The dual Keyblader immediately crossed both weapons in front of him. However…

'Guh! What heat! The air was already burning my skin away… at this rate… will I survive this one?' Sora frowned. Just then he felt someone on his back. It was Riku. He was smiling. "Don't mess up."

"Come on Sora! We'll block it together!" Hercules pushed his back.

"We do this together; we'll put it to an end together!" Mickey also got on his back.

"We're with you till the end." Kairi smiled. Sora looked behind him. Everyone was gathering.

"Okay. Let's stop that thing!" The aura enclosed everyone as the Mega Flare continued its advance. Eventually it hit its target, resulting in a massive explosion.

Bahamut was quite shocked, however, to find that the target was still there. The massive aura had formed a barrier of light. That barrier was holding his supposedly unstoppable Mega Flare! The king Dragon found his mouth wide opened in aghast. Soon, the mega flare dispersed, as do the barrier aura, leaving everyone intact. Alive and well. Sora was breathing heavily before finally both of his weapons disappeared as their master fell out of conscious. Kairi, Riku and Mickey immediately caught him. All 15 Keyblades (Oathkeeper, Oblivion, Dark World Kingdom Chain, Kingdom Chain, Way to the Dawn, Kairi's keyblade, Wishing Lamp, Follow the wind, Photon Debugger, Hidden Dragon, Hero's Crest, Guardian Soul, Decisive Pumpkin, Fenrir, Sleeping Lion) were stuck on the ground, encircling the group.

"Sora! Sora! Wake up!" Kairi shook the boy back and forth. The said keyblade master was as cold as ice.

Bahamut inwardly smiled. Just then, the once black sky suddenly turned into bright white. "Princess Kairi. Allow me to help him."

Kairi looked at Bahamut. There's no longer hostility in his voice.

Riku growled. "Give me a break! First you try to kill us all, and now you're going to help us?"

Bahamut chuckled. He pointed his claw towards Sora's body, "Elixira." A holy light emanated and Sora's face brightened as life returned to his body. The Keyblader immediately woke up in an instant. "Whoa! What, where are we? Do we make it? What?"

"Sora!" Kairi was flooded with tears. She hugged the brunette boy so tightly; Sora's face was pale blue because he can barely breathe.

Bahamut chuckled. "Princess Kairi, if you strangle him like that, you'll kill him, and I can't bring back the dead you know?"

"Oh! Sorry!"

Sora looked at Bahamut. He could've sworn that he saw the Dragon King was smiling. A red burst later, and Bahamut's human form reappeared. "First of all, I'm sorry for everything I've caused you. I did it because I need to test you all."

"You nearly killed us all… and it was all a test?"

"Don't get me wrong. I did not lie that I was waiting for the time when the denizens of light will see its wrongdoings… and to be honest, I'm already well on the edge of my patience."

"So you were planning to destroy our Keyblades?" Mickey spoke up.

"I was… if you had failed the test."

"Seeing our Keyblades are here… does this mean we've passed the test?"

"Yes… and no. All that was actually a test… to see whether or not this generation possessed the quality needed in order to do the real challenge." Bahamut looked at Sora. "What you've said is very true… there's no such thing as pure heart or impure heart… Light and Darkness will always go around for eternity. Many people said that in words only, little who understand them fully. Sora, clearly you're one of those exceptions."

"Care to explain why did you put us in so much trouble?" Sora was trying his best not to scream it out-loud.

Bahamut smiled. Then the Dragon Heart warped in his hand. "The Keyblade was an ancient weapon of old. Used by the denizens of Light for the sole purpose of defeating the darkness, to keep the balance between Light and Dark in check. However, when used on living beings, the weapon turned into a horrible tool of destruction." The guardian snapped his finger and images of horrible wars and horrific scenes of what seem to be ancient battle flashed throughout the room. "Enticed by the power of the Keyblades, terrible evil began to grow in the hearts of the Light. Countless war ravaged the land. It was an age of ruins and destruction. Forbidden spells such as the ones that I've shown you, was used without mercy. Resulting in a war that spread not only in space but also in time… the war became known as… The Keyblade War. Eventually, it all result in the separation of worlds… creating the world you know now."

Bahamut looked at Kairi. "Princess… do you know the true purpose of the Princess of Hearts?"

"As the main pillars that maintain the stability of the worlds. Right?"

Bahamut nodded sadly. "Yes… that was the modern version beliefs. But in the past, Princesses of Hearts were beings with the ability to unleash the true power of the Keyblade. Beings with powers such as yours, Sora."

Sora flinched. "Kairi isn't a weapon! She's a living being!"

"My sentiments exactly; which is why I separated her from her parents from birth in Radiant Garden and shrouded her identity. That is off course, before Xehanort found her and sent her to the Destiny Island… after erasing her memory of the Radiant Garden."

"…" Kairi frowned.

"You knew all that… yet you did nothing?" Sora growled.

"When the world broke apart, we the Guardians swore that we will not allow the nightmare to repeat. Hence, we gathered from every corner of the world, destructive and horrible powers such as Ultima and Meteor, even ourselves… … and we lock it away… in here. In Kingdom Hearts."

"In Kingdom Hearts? But I thought…"

"That this was the place where Heart gathers? True. But the Heart serves only as the power source to maintain the seal. The true purpose of Kingdom Hearts was a prison to keep the most terrible power in the universe locked away… until the time… when the denizens of light is ready to grasp that power again… for good." Bahamut's face brightened. "…and perhaps… the time may have come. Only a true united heart can generate a shield, powerful enough to stop Mega Flare. Nothing. Absolutely nothing… but that."

"And now I looked upon you all… People from every corner of different worlds gather together for a common cause… It quite pleases me that it seems the world may have become a better place indeed. Thus, I shall grant you denizens of the light, one more chance. Let the gate to the new world be opened." The blast of light burst out from the Dragon's mouth and hit Sora.

"WHOA!"

-------------------

-------------------

-------------------

TBC.

Anybody knows the name of Kairi's Keyblade?

Dragon Heart: Bahamut's Keyblade. Just imagine Sora's Ultima Weapon in first KH. The colors entirely consist of black and dark blue. The blade was colored in red, while there's a symbol of Bahamut (From FF X) with a pair dragon wings sprouting from one of the side near the edge of the blade.

Sora's Ultima Weapon was using the First Kingdom Heart's Ultima Weapon. Because in my opinion, the Ultima Weapon in KH II was downright ugly. It looked like a melting candle! Still, it's up to you people to fantasize.

I want you guys to tell me what new worlds you want me to put in the story. It will range from: Anime, Games, Cartoon, etc! Just give some ideas on what kind of world you want! I've already received one, which will be implemented on the next chapter, but I. NEED. MORE! P.L.E.A.S.E!

Anyway, Read and Review.


	4. Assault of Fangirls

Disclaimer: Again, I don't own a freakin' thing.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

DANGER! DANGER! DANGER! DANGER! DANGER! DANGER! DANGER! DANGER! DANGER! DANGER! DANGER! DANGER! DANGER! DANGER! DANGER!

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

LEMON AHEAD! MASTURBATION! SELF!

READ AT YOUR OWN RISK!

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

DANGER! DANGER! DANGER! DANGER! DANGER! DANGER! DANGER! DANGER! DANGER! DANGER! DANGER! DANGER! DANGER! DANGER! DANGER!

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Chapter 4:

Assault of The Fangirls and Playboys

"This must be a setup! I knew it is! It must be!" a certain brown haired dual Keyblader was sulking in the cockpit of the Kingdom Gummy Ship. How could they do this to him? Even Bahamut agrees! Sora tried his best not to crush the ship's controller when he remembered what had happened a few moments ago…

Flashback:

"What-what!" A new keyblade appeared on Sora's hand. It's all colored mainly in blue and white. The blade's surface, unlike the usual round keyblade, was flat, and the blade itself was quite wide. The base of the blade's hilt had a unique spiral design that connected with the Keyblade's curved hand guard. In a way, it's quite cool. The thing was this new keyblade had length equal to that of Sora's height, and the weight: it was downright HEAVY! The dual Keyblader really need to use both hands to even raise it. "The hell… is this?"

"This is Realmdiver. One of the forbidden weapons sealed off here. A very powerful weapon, capable of destroying Heartless and Nobodies with the greatest ease."

"All Keyblades do that! But this one is freaking' heavy!"

"Come to think of it, normal Keyblades has become way too easy for you. You need to beef up more for your own good. Plus… normal Keyblades can't open a gate to a new realm nor opening dimensional corridors, can they?"

"W… What?" Sora blinked.

Bahamut smiled. "Every known Keyblades share one property: They were able to unlock any door and in turn, able to lock any door to every places. But if you notice, there are doors connecting this realm into another."

"I don't understand."

The Guardian dragon sighed. "Let's put it this way: This realm consists of the worlds you've known. But there are other realms in which there are different worlds within it. However the realms were locked away after the war by a very special gate. One that we the Guardians ensured that no normal keyblade can open."

"I see… so this keyblade can open it?"

"Precisely. Once you've opened the gate, new worlds unlike anything you've ever seen before will appear. So does new enemies… Are you ready for those consequences?"

Sora looked at the others.

"I've always wondered that something was wrong in our worlds… guess it was true." Mickey smiled.

"I think we're all okay if the worlds are all become one… since we've become good friends anyway." Hercules nodded.

"You guys sure about this?"

"Well lad you see… I'm running out of game in my world… perhaps traveling into another world will give me new targets. So I wouldn't mind at al." Jack Sparrow nodded.

"I'll speak for everyone that we'll be okay with that." Leon spoke up.

"Okay. So, where's this gate?" Sora turned towards Bahamut, grinning.

"You're in it right now."

"…pardon?"

"Let me translate: Kingdom Hearts is the Realm-gate."

"…first the heart of the worlds, then warehouse of ancient weapons and magic, and now gate to the other realm? Get on with it! Which one is Kingdom Heart's true role?"

"All of them."

"All of them?" Sora groaned.

"Wait the minute… something about this doesn't make sense! This Kingdom Hearts was formed from countless hearts unleashed by the Heartless! Then how come it…" Mickey was cut short by the guardian.

"Ease, King Mickey. While it's true that Kingdom Heart is the heart of the worlds. One must remember that it was in fact, a heart. Besides, what heartless unleashed when they've been vanquished, were indeed hearts. Kingdom Hearts is the place where all heart will gather. So either the hearts will go to 'it' or 'it' may go to them. Xemnas' engine was used to capture hearts. Bound them, gather them together to form the Kingdom Hearts. It is obvious then if Kingdom Hearts, which is a heart itself, will eventually be bound to it and finally united with the masses of hearts creating THIS Kingdom Hearts. In fact, it happens just now. The true Kingdom Hearts and the Kingdom Hearts Xemnas created had just been united… into a true Kingdom Hearts."

"So what you wish to say is… Kingdom Hearts… was nothing more then masses of Hearts, merged together? Aren't that means that any person who possessed the same machine like Xemnas' could CREATE their own Kingdom Hearts?"

"Yes… and no. While it's true that Kingdom Hearts was indeed masses of hearts gathered into one, remember its other roles. Kingdom Hearts is a veil containing all the things of the past. And its role as the waygate to another realm truly set the true Kingdom Hearts apart with Xemnas' creation."

"Then what about the realm of Darkness? What are they really?"

"Realm of Darkness is the mirror image of our worlds. Since, like you said, Light and Darkness is eternal. The realm of light will always be paired with realm of darkness. This realm, the other realm beyond this gate, the realm of Darkness itself… it was all a single unity of the one true world."

"I'm getting a little bit of a headache…" Sora rubbed his smoking head.

"I guess thinking weren't really your thing." Bahamut chuckled.

"So… all I need to do is now to open the gate right?"

"Correct."

"…ready guys?"

"Yep!" Mickey yapped.

"On 1… 2…-"

"Wait! I forgot to-!" Bahamut snapped up.

"3!" A line of light burst out from the tip of the Realmdiver. The light jutted out to the nothingness. All the sudden, a giant black and white gate appeared. The door began to fade away into the light the moment the beam from the Realmdiver made contact. Soon, the entire gate dissolved to a bright white light.

When it's all over, Sora looked at Bahamut.

"Forgot to what?"

"Gah! Darn it! What I want to tell you guys, is the new enemy that you might face in the new worlds."

Everyone looked incredulously at Bahamut. Meanwhile, the giant dragon descended out of sight, leaving its human form in place. The tanned boy snapped his finger. Then, a Shadow and a Dusk appeared.

"Now, when one's heart gave in to darkness, they'll become a Heartless, leaving their body and soul to become a Nobody. I assume that all of you have known this?"

"Uh-huh." Everyone nodded.

"Ansem the wise theorize that a being consist of three parts: Soul, Body, and Heart. Nobody's are those without heart. What you're probably going to face, will be this." Bahamut snapped his finger again, and this time, 4 figures arose.

One figure was a tall cloaked figure. His face was covered with a mask. His cape covered his entire figure and a massive black scythe rest firmly on his shoulder…

Another figure had a long red blood hair. Judging by his feminine built it is quite clear that the figure was a female. Her face was covered by a helmet resembling to that of a spider's face. Many male blushed looking at her revealing armor. She was carrying a whip…

Another figure was seemingly the biggest… but upon a closer inspection; the figure was in fact, the smallest of all, about the same size as human Bahamut's size. However, she was sitting on top of a massive Morningstar with spikes jutting out in every inches of its surface…

The last figure was wearing an armor, head to toe. The only thing that showed that they may be a person inside was the long yellow hair flowing from the back of its faceless helmet. The knight was carrying two blades…

"Who are they?"

"They… are what happen, when your soul was taken out."

"What? But… if a soul was to be taken away… weren't we'll…"

"Die? Yes. But these beings are the exceptions… look at their weapons… anything familiar?"

Then it came to them. The one that looked like the grim reaper held a scythe… in which the blade of the scythe… is actually a black Keyblade. The woman's whip was a keyblade with flat surface and somewhat crossed with whip, but the dual hand guard was quite a proof that it was a keyblade. The tiny figure sitting on top of a Morningstar… whose spikes was actually countless Keyblades embedded on its surface. And the knight in full armor was in fact wielding two Keyblades as well. Albeit it was at different size: one keyblade has the size that could give Cloud's buster sword a real competition, while the other one is a bit longer than Leon's Gunblade.

"They wield… Keyblades?"

"Yes. Named themselves after the four horsemen of Apocalypse, they are War, Famine, Pestilence, and Death. What you're looking in front of you now, are four remnants of the past keyblade war. They were warrior once. But killed during the time. Unable to accept their deaths, the Keyblade they carry turned into a cursed Keyblade. Giving them an immortal life… yet a soulless life… with cursed power as well."

"Cursed power?"

"Yes. They are a body with a mind and Heart… yet they are simply soulless. They still possess their skills when they're still alive. But being without a soul, they cannot die a natural death. For eternities they've slain many with their Keyblades: Heartless, Nobodies, living beings… all the same. But the most terrifying of all, the bodies of those they have vanquished with their Keyblade can be absorbed… to become a part of them."

"Why did they absorb bodies?"

"2 reasons: They want to increase their strength, and what they seek, above all others… a soul to call their own."

"A soul?"

"Yes. The problem is their body is also at loss. Absorbing too much body, they've lost traces of what they truly are… in the end, they can't even call their current body as their own… for it belong to countless of souls whose body and mind they've taken. That's why… we call them: Anybody. Because they can be anyone… yet they are no one."

"Anybody… what they had to do with the opened gate?"

"Fearing the fact that their power had grown too great, we sealed them off in the 4 corners of the entire REALM, this world and beyond, for they cannot die, making it impossible for anyone to awaken them all… without first opening the Realmgate of the Kingdom Hearts. That black witch… what was she called? Maleficent?"

"What about her?"

"I believe she figured out about it, and she was intent on opening the Realmgate. I notice just about time… hence, I punished her severely for trying to desecrate the seal."

"You turned her to Heartless."

"Correct. The thing is: she ran away."

"Nah! Don't worry about. She's toast. We've taken out her Heartless just then."

"Well… have you taken out her Nobody too?" Bahamut smirked. Seeing their dropped face, he knew the answer in an instant. "Guess you haven't."

"So we have to find her Nobody… because she will try to open the seal of the Anybodies? So we just have to take her out before then!"

"Problem: her Nobody could be anywhere. She could be in this realm… or in the realms beyond this gate."

"Excuse me? Realms? Plural? Realms? With 'S'?" Sora gawked.

"Correct. There is more than one realm beyond this gate. Sadly, we can't just look in one realm and then jump into another. We'll be too late by then. I'm telling you this because all the Anybodies must not be awakened. If it's only one, a unified strength of one realm can still seal it back. All four awaken… and even the XIII Order will look like a bunch of idiots in front of them."

Everyone gulped.

"Another bad thing of an Anybody, is they control these." Bahamut snapped his fingers, and the next second, four identical figures appeared. They looked like the KeySpirits that Bahamut had summoned before hand, but their armor looked a lot more devilish, given with several spikes jutting out of their armor and they all bear a black keyblade. "These… are KeyWraiths."

"Key… Wraiths?"

"Hate to say it, but they were inspired by our Keyspirits." Bahamut waved his hand and a single Keyspirits appeared. It gave a bow to its master and then gave a bow to the group. "KeySpirits are holy spirits of the Keyblade used by warriors of old. They are loyal, gentle, and fearless. But these Keywraiths are different."

"What are they?" Sora

"Remember what I told you about how Anybody consumed one's body, mind, and Heart? Guess what the soul had become to."

"They did not!" Kairi gasped in horror.

"Yes. Some of the Anybody hunt bodies and minds in order to further strengthen themselves. In order to do so, they seek out strong bodies and minds. And if in the end they can't find one, they'll have to create one. The Dark Keyblades were their favorite methods to do it."

"Dark Keyblades?"

"It's a cursed Keyblades imbued with a bit of their horrendous dark powers. A tiny fragment of it and it'll fill you with seemingly unfathomable strength… but it will corrupt your spirit so much… you'll become the worst person you can be."

"And they turned to their servant?"

"Not quite… the Anybody will wait until the person reached the peak of its strength. And when they do, they will absorb his body and mind, along with their power. And then, their soul will be bound to the Dark Keyblade they wield… turning them into this. The ones you see here is Guilt; the most common KeyWraiths. However, there are other types as well. If you find them, don't pity them. Destroy the keyblade that anchored their spirits and only then will you do them a favor."

"What a horrible creature…" Sora's eyes went wide.

"Luckily… you won't find them anytime soon. Hopefully, you'll never have to encounter them." Bahamut waved his hand and both KeySpirits and KeyWraiths disappeared. "Like their masters, they also still in slumber. If one to awaken, they will awake as well, ready at the moments' notice when their master call them."

"So… we have to find Maleficent's Nobody… and put her down for good… before she awaken any of the Anybody?"

"Yes. For that end, I'd say, a division of team is necessary. How bout if we get out of this place first?" Bahamut snapped his fingers. A gate appeared. "That door will lead you back to the White Castle."

Everyone slowly walked through the door, one by one. Eventually only Sora and Kairi left.

"Sora you go ahead."

"No after you."

"No you first! I… I have something to talk about with Bahamut. It's rather personal… so please?" Kairi showed her puppy dog eyes. Sora, defeated, shook his head.

"Okay. You won." Sora left.

"Bahamut… I vaguely remember now… you took me away from parents… because you were afraid that my parents will use me… didn't you?"

"Your father, in this case. Your mother died giving birth to you. Given to your current status, I don't want your father, whose mental condition was quite unstable after the death of his wife; use you to gain the power of darkness. He was way too power hungry for his own good. On the other hand I don't want you to turn into a spoiled pompous princess. That's why I left you in Ansem's care. What I did not expect was Xehanort's actions afterwards. He brainwashed you to test your reaction with the KeyBearer. Forgive me."

"It's alright. You were doing what your Heart believed to be right. What I want to ask is… where's…"

"Your father… went to serve Maleficent in hope of gaining power. Instead, he was turned into a Heartless. I'm sorry."

Kairi gave a long sigh. She closed her eyes for a moment and let a single tear fell. She rubbed it off immediately. "Thank you." She took a deep breath and let it go. "Ok. Let's go see everybody."

"Right. Come on Choco." The big yellow bird chirped "Kweh!" before following its master. The three went in the gate.

When they've passed the gate, they returned to the Lab. Kairi was greatly amused by the sight. She saw Cid and Merlin, with tears falling like a waterfall from their eyes, kneeling and begging for mercy on confused Sora's feet.

"I'm SORRY! I'm REALLY, REALLY SORRY!"

"I WILL NEVER DO THAT AGAIN! I WILL BREAK MY WAND INTO THREE! I'LL… I'LL…"

"Sora… what happened here?" Bahamut was greatly amused.

"Well these two thinks they're the ones responsible for our sudden disappearance."

"Hmm… did you tell them that it was I who took you all?"

"I tried… but they won't listen."

"I'm SORRY! I'M SORRY!"

"Knock it off you two!" Sora decked the two to their senses. "It's not your fault, okay? It was his." Sora pointed towards Bahamut.

The two looked. The two blinked. Cid opened up. "Sora… did you knock your head or something?"

"No. I'm as sane as any of you."

"But he's a kid!"

"So?"

"…"

"…"

"If you're done. Can you let me begin the briefing on what must be done regarding to our situation?" Bahamut groaned.

"Yes sir!" Sora stood ready. Everyone who had seen Bahamut's strength also followed suit.

"Okay. So our objective is to: Mission 1. Guard the Kingdom Heart at all cost. Given that the Kingdom Hearts has been secured here, anyone who rules this castle will gain access to the Kingdom Hearts. So, I will take charge of this castle from now on. Anybody got problem with that?" Bahamut asked.

"Hey!" Pete was about to protest when Mickey closed his mouth shut.

"If you want to stay in one piece don't make any complaint with him."

"Mmmmph!"

"Okay. Mission 2: Locate and destroy Maleficent's Nobody before she unleashed the Anybody. Now this is the tricky part." Bahamut sweep his hand. Three gates appeared. From left to right they were colored respectively in Blue, Red and Black.

"You see here, now that the Realmgate has been opened, there are three doors. Each of these gates will lead you to a new realm. However, searching each world in each realm one by one for a single Nobody will be like searching a hay in a haystack. So, I need you to spread out. If I am to pick… I pick Sora, Riku, Kairi, Mickey, Leon, Auron, and Cloud please."

The said people step forward.

"Now, I pick all of you because you are the strongest amongst the other Key Bearers. Leon, Cloud. The two of you will go to the Aqua Gate. Riku, Mickey. I trust since you two had been in the Dark Realm for quite some time, you'll have no trouble to go to through the Dark Gate. Auron, my old friend. Good thing Hades brought you back. I had a special task for you. You'll go pass the Fire Gate. Once you've arrived in that world find someone named Alexander. Just tell him that Bahamut wants to speak with him."

"How do I find him?"

"The same way you found me. In another words, he'll find you. The rest of you, return to your respective worlds and spread the words. Your task is to guard your world from the remaining Heartless."

Auron nodded. Everyone also did as they were told. Pretty soon, everyone except those who had been called for had left the room.

"Wait the minute. Where am I going?" Sora spoke up.

"You are going to search Maleficent in this realm. Don't protest yet Sora. I chose you because you've been in this world for the longest time; you know this world more then any of us. So I trust both of you to find Maleficent in this world."

"Excuse me… both of us?" Sora blinked.

"You and Kairi silly." Riku smiled.

"…" Sora nodded. "Okay. But first… can you do something about this freakishly heavy Keyblade? I've been wanting to zap it out like usual but this thing seem malfunctioning or something, no?"

"Well, now, THAT'S the beauty of that thing. It will not disappear unless you've wielded power greater than that sword. That way, now you'll be stuck with it UNTIL you've grown even stronger." Bahamut grinned widely.

"You must be kidding! You mean I have to carry this thing everywhere?"

"Correct. That's the point."

"I. Hate. You."

"Get that a lot."

Sora looked at the new Keyblade. He was doing just fine with Oblivion and Oathkeeper. Now he's stuck with another Keyblade…

"Here, use this." Cloud threw Sora a large holster. "Slide it in the holster."

Slowly Sora put the Keyblade in before tying the holster at his back. The Keyblader had a little difficulty standing at first. But after some time, he managed to stand up.

"Hmm… okay… fine by me… Come on, Kairi. Goofy, Donald, let's go!"

Sora began to walk when he realized that the only one following him was only Kairi. He turned around. "Guys?" He looked at the two. They were talking with the King. After a while the two walked towards him… with an unusual smile on their face.

"Gawrsh Sora… I'm sorry… but I think you had to do this on your own this time."

"Yep! We have to go back to Disney Castle. King's orders!"

"What? But… But…"

"We've been absent on our original duties for TOO long! I mean… I'm thuh captain of thuh Royal Knights… but I've never been in place to supervise my men! When I get back I'll be REEEAAALLY busy dealing with all the pending jobs I've kept waiting during my absence… thuh King concerned too ya'know. Hyuck!"

"Plus! Daisy will be so MAD of me if I skip another date with her. AND from what I heard, that lucky bastard of a cousin of mine, Gladstone Gander had returned… you understand right?"

"…NO! You mean I have to do this all alone with… with…" Sora suddenly caught up. If he's going to work without Donald and Goofy… then it will be only him… and Kairi… all by themselves… completely…A.L.O.N.E. Sora's face turned crimson.

"So, Sora!" Goofy saluted.

"Be good with Kairi!" Donald Saluted

The two immediately rushed out of the place, laughing their ass off.

Sora paled. Then he looked at Kairi. She was playing with the big yellow bird, oblivious with the recent conversation.

He turned to Bahamut only to find the boy was right in front of him.

"I know what you're going to ask… and my answer is no. Sora, this is a dangerous mission. Far different with what you've experienced so far. This is not the place for those who do not possess the power of the Keyblade to enter. It's safer for your friend, such as them, not to get involved with this."

"But…"

"In your case… your mission was not only to find and destroy Maleficent, you must also protect the Princess of Hearts of this realm with your very lives if its needs to."

"Okay, but-"

"In my time, Key Bearers could kill each other for that job… Surely you're not going to say no?" Bahamut smiled mischievously.

"Still-"

"If you want companion, I guess I can give you one. Choco come here!"

"Kweh!" The big bird chirped happily. It walked towards its master with Kairi on its back, laughing happily.

"Do you like him Princess?"

"He's so funny! Can you tell me where did you get him?"

"Sadly… I can't… I think Choco was the last of his kind. He's a Chocobo. Leon you surely know more about this?"

"Off course… Chocobo is a race that has long extinct from the Radiant Garden… They used to be everywhere… now people hardly remember how a Chocobo looked like. I can't believe there still one left!"

"As you've said… he's the only one left. I've granted him some of my powers to make him Immortal; a faithful friend and able to run 10 times faster then an ostrich. I've been with him for quite some time. Still…" Bahamut rubbed Choco's beak. "So, old friend? What do you think? Do you want to spend your life with me in this boring and silent castle? Or do you want to stretch your leg into the new world of action with them?"

"Kweh!" The Chocobo gave his master's hand a friendly peck. And then he let his back being rubbed by Kairi.

Bahamut smiled. "Alright. Sora, he's your companion."

The Keyblader jaw dropped. "But he's a bird."

"Yes he is. So?"

"He's a bird!"

"So? Donald's a bird. And Choco's even taller then Goofy… any problem?"

"But… I…"

"Not to worry, he's smart. Understand human language although he can't say anything aside from Kweh. But very useful. Don't even think of trying to eat him as ransom okay? He may look and probably tasted like a Chicken, but my wrath isn't."

"Okay… BUT-"

"WHAT? You still want to protest? Listen, I'm giving you this job because you're the strongest amongst all KeyBearers. That's why I'm entrusting you the job to ensure the safety of one the most important person in sense! One of the key Princesses of Hearts! Beings that are pillars of the existence of this entire realm! You WILL PROTECT HER AT ALL COST, STARTING THIS VERY MICROSECOND! AND YOU WILL DIE TRYING IF YOU HAVE TO! **FAIL, AND YOU'LL REGRET THE DAY YOUR MOTHER BROUGHT YA' SCREAMIN' UNTO THIS WORLD!** **DO. YOU. GET ME?"**

"Sir YES Sir!" Sora gulped before hurriedly saluted.

Flashback ends.

He could still remember Riku's hysterical laughter when he left the room like a mindless Zombie marching to Hell. He didn't mind to be alone with Kairi. But alone with her for God Knows How long? Well, that's just plain too much.

"Sora! Are you okay?" Kairi suddenly appeared right behind him.

"I'm fine… we're running out of fuel. We have to land in the closest world. I think we'll land in Radiant Garden. Is that okay with you?"

"I'm fine… besides… I was born there." Kairi smiled sadly.

"…I'll warp us at the Merlin's. Fasten your seatbelts."

Sora pushed a few buttons. The computer of the Gummy Ship responded. "Coordinate confirmed. Target Acquired. You're good to land."

Merlin's…

Sora and Kairi landed right inside Merlin's workshop.

"Okay. Kairi if you wanna go out, wait for me. I'm going to refuel our ship. It shouldn't take long."

"Okay." Kairi began walking around while humming slowly. Sora was typing on Cid's computer. After a while…

"That's it. It'll take about… 2-3 hours until the ship's is refueled. You want to go out?"

"Sure." The red haired princess nodded.

The two went out to the Borough. Kairi began to look around. She frowned at some point while smiling sadly when she saw some parts of the building that were still broken. Leon and the gang was about to proceed with the restoration when the letter arrived. Alas, they had to leave the restoration plan. Hence, there isn't much progress in the last 2 years due to the war.

"It's hard to believe that I used to life here… I was born here…"

"Well… Welcome home."

Kairi laughed. "I don't know Sora. The Island felt more like home to me… where Riku live… where you live."

"Hey. No place like home. This is your hometo- I mean your homeworld."

"Yeah."

"But it doesn't mean you can't stay in Destiny Island."

Kairi blinked. She looked at Sora, who was grinning widely. She smiled too. "Yeah, right. Hey Sora, let's go to the market!"

"I think Huey, Dewey and Louie are still in the Kingdom Savior. Their shops are not open yet."

"But Scrooge McDuck sells that Sea Salt ice cream right? I want one! Uncle Ansem really loved that Ice Cream."

"_Uncle _Ansem?" Sora blinked.

"Tee-hee! I forgot to tell you, didn't I? I lived with Ansem the Wise before I was moved to Destiny Island."

"Oh… I see… what is it between you and the old man?"

"Bahamut moved me into his care when I was still in diaper. Then Xehanort testing me and… I ended up in Destiny Island."

"I see." They've arrived at the market. They were just looking for the Scottish Multi Billionaire (Yes, Scrooge is a Scottish) when a shriek turned their attention.

"IT'S HIM! IT'S REALLY IS SORA!" A girl shrieked happily. "GIRLS, HE'S OVER HERE!"

'Girls?' Sora's face paled. Kairi blinked. Then finally came the worst enemy of all famous boys: the fearsome, the horrible, the formidable, the almighty, the unstoppable, and the legendary army… of FAN GIRLS.

"Oooh! HE'S 100 TIMES COOLER THAN IN TV!"

"He's so cute too!"

"SORA! WE LOVE YOU!"

And something else along the line…

Sora gulped. "Kairi?"

"Yes, Sora?"

"Run." with that, the two Keyblade wielders disappeared from sight. The Fangirls immediately gave chase.

"Where should we go, where should we go?" Sora ran for his dear life. The fact that the Heavy Realmdiver was hindering his speed greatly only furthered his frustration.

"Uncle Ansem's study!" Kairi suggested.

"Good idea." Sora immediately head towards the bailey… only to find that the girls had also blocked the route as there's at least a battalion of them standing on the doorway to said place.

"Now what?" Kairi gulped.

"Spread out. I'll go that way, Kairi, go to Merlin's, get the Gummy Ship, and pick me up at the postern!"

"Ok. Careful!"

Sora immediately jumped to the roof and began gliding from one roof to another. Alas, the girls were hot in pursuit right below him. 'At this rate, I won't be able to land for some time.'

Kairi ran straight to the Merlin's. Just then, a group of boys blocked her path.

"Hey, look it's Kairi."

"Say Princess. Got time?"

"No actually." 'Great. Playboys.'

"Aw come on. Hang out with us. It'll be fun!" One of the boys stepped forward.

"No thank you. Now get out of the way." Kairi tried to move away only to have the boys blocked her path. 'Too bad Sora showed me that Keyblades must not be used on living beings…'

"Where are you going such hurry?"

"I got a friend to help. So please let me go?"

"Oh that loser Sora boy?"

"If he's a loser then you guys are even far worse. Now get out of the way before I…"

"You'll what? That bastard had stolen all our girlfriends. Now, we're going to get his."

"Well, it's not his fault he's braver, stronger, and more handsome then you guys!" 'Great. Good going Kairi!'

"That's it. You're coming with us. Like it or not!" The boys were clearly offended. They began to march forward.

'Great. Think Kairi, THINK! What should you do; what should you do?'

"KWEH!"

'Kweh?'

Just then, Choco jumped in out of nowhere and landed a kick on one of the bullies. "K-KWEH! KWEEH!"

"Choco!" Kairi cheered.

"KWEH!" the Chocobo motioned the Princess to get on.

Kairi immediately did so. "We have to help Sora. I don't think he can shake the Fan girls at any rate."

"KWEH!" Choco barked again before jumped up.

Meanwhile, with Sora…

The dual Keyblader was panting heavily as he was hiding behind a wall. The Fan Girls were still on the lookout. 'If only I can get to Ansem's computer room I can go to Space Paranoids and those girls won't be able to chase all the way to that place… What to do?'

"Sora!" All the sudden, Kairi's voice went in.

"Kairi?" Sora turned to saw Kairi, riding the Chocobo standing right on top of him.

"Hop on."

Without further ado, the Keyblader jumped up and landed right behind Kairi. Without thinking, Sora grabbed the red haired princess for his dear life.

"Choco let's go!"

"KWEH!" With one mighty bark, Choco burst out and run like Hell, ramming every girl on the way.

"Sorry. Watch it. Out of the way. Coming through."

After a few minutes, they stopped. Kairi was panting. Then she felt something on her breast. "Sora."

"Yeah?"

"…we're safe."

"You sure?"

"Yes."

"Check again!"

"God-Damn it! Sora! Just put your hands OFF my BREAST!"

"What?" Sora jerked up and immediately let go of his hand. Kairi's face was ext6remely red hot for some seemingly 'explainable' reason.

"Now if you're calmed down, where should we go now? I think Merlin's is out of question. If anything those fan girls would wait there… not to mention those bullies…"

"Bullies?"

"Oh, it's nothing. Just some brokenhearted idiots who tried to pick on me."

"When you met them again, tell me." Sora cracked his knuckles. Someone's about to get really hurt.

"Okay." Kairi chirped happily. "Now… where to?"

"Damn it… I hate when being asked about that…"

Just then, something blue landed on Sora's head.

"Huh?" Sora felt the additional weight and look up only to see another blue blur. The thing kept moving here and there. "What was that?"

"What? What?" Kairi looked around.

"It's blue! And it's small too…"

"Sora!"

Just then, Stitch's face hopped in right in front of Sora's face.

"Stitch!" Sora smiled.

"How's Sora been?" The blue alien hoped happily here and there.

"I've been okay. How bout you?"

"Stitch is okay thank you. What was Sora doing?"

Suddenly Sora got an idea. "Hey, Stitch. Do you like to play hide and seek?"

"Stitch love to play hide and seek. Stitch does that often!"

"Great! Look, me and Kairi were playing Hide and seek just now. Do you know a good place where we can hide?"

"Off course! Stitch is a champion in hide and seeks… but Sora wants to hide from whom?"

"A very-very dangerous enemy. Do you know a place where it's easy to hide from lots of people who hunt you?"

"Stitch will show you! Follow Stitch!"

Hence, the group led by the Blue Alien finally managed to get to Ansem's study.

"From here, Sora better use a ship."

"We can call the Gummy Ship from here." Sora accessed the computer. "Oh… I can't access the computer! It's offline!"

"Tron haven't come back yet… Now what to do?"

"Stitch can do it!" the said Alien immediately hopped on the computer and began typing like crazy.

"Stitch, remember the last time you use this computer?" Sora gulped nervously.

"Stitch didn't play with the computer. The big duck did."

"Well… that's true… but…"

"There! It's done!" Stitch immediately pressed the Enter button. Abruptly, the group was teleported back to the Gummy Ship.

"Wow! Back to the ship!"

"Okay! Let's go!" Sora immediately rushed in to the ship's cockpit. "So Stitch? Were to?"

"Ohana!"

"What?"

"Ohana! Stitch's home!"

"Ohana? Never heard that world before."

"Stitch'll show you!" With that, the blue Alien immediately took command of the ship. Before long, the Gummy Ship had left Radiant Garden.

"Fuel is… darn… it's only 75 refueled. Say, Stitch, does this… Ohana had a refueling place?"

"Don't worry. Stitch calculated that this ship should have enough fuel till we reach Ohana! Sora would want to wait though."

"Then we'll wait. Kairi? Are you okay?"

"Huh? Oh… yeah. I'm okay."

"You're sure? Your face was all red. Something's wrong? Get a fever?"

"Oh no… it's all those… r-running. Yeah. Say, it's going to take a while right? Tell you what; I think I'm going to have a little nap in my room. You're okay with that?" Kairi smiled nervously.

"Fine by me. But… are you sure you're alright?" Sora looked at the red haired princess skeptically.

"I'm 100 okay. I just need a little rest, that's all." Kairi smiled before she immediately left.

"Something's wrong with her." Sora muttered before turning his attention back to the monitor. 'I'll ask her later.'

Meanwhile Kairi was walking rather aimlessly before she arrived at her quarter. It wasn't fatigue. No in fact, it was because of this weird feeling she was getting ever since the accident that she was still awake. She locked the door and began touching her breast. It's still warm. The spot where it was touched. Where _he _touched it. She looked at the mirror. A blushing red haired girl looked back. With trembling hands, she slowly unzipped her pink attire. Slowly but sure too, she removed her underwear. Eventually it revealed a pair of round full breasts. In the last 2 years her body had developed perfectly.

Kairi slowly began to grab her left breast and gently squeezed it. She let go a silent moan. Slowly but sure the unexplainable heat that's been coursing through her body ever since the accident began to intensify and spread. After a few minutes of breast massaging, the heat had become unbearable. So much she began to shed her modesty little by little.

"Mmhh…" Kairi began squeezing her tits tad hard. She muffled a moan. As her left hand was busy with her breast, her remaining hand began to slide down to her womanhood. Slowly but sure she began rubbing the already wet entrance while imagining it was a certain brown haired boy. She began to rub her clit even harder as her leg finally fell off. Her breath became more and more erratic as she's getting more and more aroused. She lifted her breast and shoved her nipples to her mouth, where she hungrily suck and lick it. After a while, she let go of her wet breast as she can no longer stand it and concentrate her action on rubbing her clit. Sweat layered her skin.

The red haired princess gritted her teeth to prevent her from screaming out loud. She rubbed her clit even harder, as she also began thrusting her fingers in and out of her womanhood. She never thought it felt so good. She had heard from the school a thing or two about sexual intercourse relationship between men and women. And she also been told about the thing she was doing. She was masturbating. She knew it. And she knew it was wrong. Terribly wrong. Especially for someone like her. The princess of Heart doing something so unethical… Yet she had to. That touch… Although it was accidental, that accidental grope on her breast by the brown haired boy seemingly sent all the thoughts about ethical out of the window.

"SMMMFORA!" Kairi had to bit her lips; otherwise she really had to shriek. Her lovejuice exploded after a good long rubbing. The white liquid poured on the floor as tears flooding her blushing cheek. The princess was panting heavily as she rested her face on the mirror. The red haired girl looked at her own reflection. "…if only it was you… Sora…" The thought when Sora groped her breast flashed again, following soon, the heat, and the princess can only follow the flow… again… and again…

-----------------

-----------------

-----------------

TBC.

Oh well. My first lemon, EVER! Still mild self… Just tell me what you think. R&R!


	5. Welcome to Ohana

For those who have been asking me to hurry, mercy me. I have to run 2 fic all at once, not to mention the stupid exam. Furthermore, I've been working part time from morning to evening. So I don't have much time writing. Also, I have to do some research about Lilo and Stitch since I don't really keep up with the story. Except the movie.

Disclaimer: Don't own a thing.

Chapter 5:

Welcome to OHANA!

After 20 minutes of flying, they've arrived in the said place… world. Sora looked and rubbed his eyes several times. "Stitch, where are we?"

"Stitch's Ohana!" the blue alien chirped happily.

"Ohana? Stitch… this is… this is…" Sora's grin couldn't be wider. "THIS IS HEAVEN!"

The world in question was a tropical island. Complete with coconuts, flowers, the sandy beach, white sand, bright sun, blue wavy sea… any sane mind will say that place was truly a perfect paradise for a vacation.

"You know what Stitch? This is perfect. I'll call Kairi. Can you set up a landing spot?"

"Stitch got you."

Sora ran to Kairi's room. "Kairi, Kairi! Wake up! We're here." Sora barged the door in excitement, oblivious with the accident concurring beforehand.

"O-one minute!" came the princess' stuttered reply.

Kairi was looking at herself. She was in complete mess. Her clothes were lying everywhere, and like her body, all soaked wet with her cum, along with the floor. 'Note to self: when you're masturbating, do it in the bathroom!'

She went to cupboard before pulling out a new set of dress. It's a sleeveless leather black cloth with a single zipper in the middle that covered her waist. Inside she was wearing a grey t-shirt and a blue jean shorts. 'Now about the hair…' She ran to the water tap and hurriedly washed her red hair and combed her hair hurriedly. By the time she finished, the last traces of her act vanished. 'I'll deal with the room later… let's just hope nobody came in.'

"Alright, I'm ready!" Kairi opened the door with a smile.

Sora looked at her new outfit for a few seconds. "Look good on you."

"Tee-hee. Thank you. So what kind of world is Ohana?"

"Paradise." Sora showed a big grin.

"Really?" Kairi followed Sora in excitement. When she saw the place, her reaction was exactly like what the Keyblader had imagined. "Oh my god! It's beautiful!"

"Thought you'll say that! Come on!" Sora excitedly took Kairi's hand and brought her out.

The two landed on the soft surface of the white sand. "Oh my god, it's so soft." Kairi lay down on the sand.

"If only we weren't had to look for Maleficent's nobody, this will make a perfect holiday."

Kairi pouted. "I think Riku began to rub off on you."

"Eh?"

"You just love to ruin the mood aren't you?"

"…did I?"

"I was just thinking of having fun in the beach, and now you suddenly mentioned about Maleficent!"

"…but… we have our mission… do we?"

"Idiot Sora!" Kairi punched Sora's face, practically knocking the boy unconscious. "…Sora? …Sora?"

"…"

"…oh dear." She pulled Sora up before dragging him to the nearest Coconut tree. "It's your fault. Why do you have to ruin the mood?"

She sat next Sora and started gazing at his face. Sora's sleeping face looked so… peaceful… so… cute. His lips were barely opened, seemingly enticing her to lock it with hers… after she played around with it first. Kairi blushed at the naughty thought. Without realizing it, the red haired princess of heart began to closing her face to Sora's. Just when their lips were only a few millimeters away…

"Sora!"

Kairi jerked back with a shriek. Stitch suddenly landed next to their spot.

"S-Stitch! What is it?" Kairi's face was flushed red.

"Stitch was looking for Sora. Stitch want to introduce Sora to Stitch's family." The blue alien chirped.

"Sora, wake up!"

"Hng…?" the brown haired key bearer woke up. "Kairi? What happened? Last thing I remembered was this gigantic girly fist running straight to my face."

"Stitch wants to introduce you to his family."

"Stitch's family?"

Stitch showed a ten years old girl who's wearing a Hawaiian motive shirt. The girl smiled. "Hi. I'm Lilo Pelekai. Who are you people?"

"I'm Sora. This one is Kairi. Pleased to meet you. I hope you don't mind we're staying here for a while."

"Sure! I'm a lot happier if there are more people around. Come on! Meet my sister!"

The two followed the little girl to a house.

"That's a beautiful house."

"Come on, meet my family!" Lilo pulled the two.

A few moments later they were inside the house already. Sora and Kairi both rubbed their eyes several times. Most of the interior is basically like a normal average house, with several Hawaiian ornaments on the wall. However, a medium sized tube was placed right in the center of the hallway. Compared to the interiors, the tube seemed to be out of place.

"Lilo… what is… that?"

"Oh, that? That's an elevator."

"An elevator? In a house like this?"

"Off course!" An eastern European accented voice answered.

The two turned around and Kairi immediately gasped.

An alien, its body mostly colored in purple and have 4 eyes. The Alien's body was bulky and it wore a Hawaiian shirt with blue shorts. "This is a hyper elevator, hydraulically operated, pollution free, solar energized elevator. Can be put anywhere. In house, in ship, even in your bathroom."

"…Who. Are. You?" Sora asked.

"I'm the Evil Genius, the Great Dr. Jumba Jookiba!"

"More like Mad Scientist to me."

"Excuse me?"

"Forget it."

"Lilo? Who is he?"

"Oh, he's my family too. He's… how you say it. Stitch's father."

"Stitch's father? So… you're Stitch's dad?" Sora sweatdropped at the bulky alien demeanor.

"Dad? No, no. I'm not anyone's father. I'm the creator of experiment 626."

"Experiment 626?"

"That is Stitch's code." Another voice answered. The two turned towards the voice and Kairi nearly fainted this time.

Another Alien, yellow in color. But he has 3 legs, 2 tongues, and one big eye right in the center of its head. The thing was this said alien was wearing a very girlie dress.

"…and who might you be?" Sora took a deep breath before asking.

"I'm agent Pleakley of the Galactic Federation. Just call me Pleakley, I've been fired anyway. Experiment 626 is how Dr Jumba called Stitch."

"Okay… Plekley… are you a gal?"

"Pardon?"

"Are you a girl? A woman? Female?"

"Why off course I'm a male. Same as you Mr.…"

"That's Sora for you. This is Kairi. Anyway, if you're a male… why did you wear a woman's dress?"

"Well I thought it would be polite. After all, it is necessary for me to hide my identity from Earthlings."

"Wanna know my opinion? You're fooling no one with that dress. Plus, people might think you crazy."

"Oh really?"

"Yes."

Kairi was rather nervous. This is Lilo's family? She was expecting a family with a father, a mother, and perhaps a sibling. But 3 aliens? Well one is okay, 2 is too much… 3… well… weird will be the only way to describe this… family. Kairi took a deep breath. "Lilo? Do you have… parents or some short?"

"My parent died. I live with my sister, Stitch, Jumba and Pleakley."

"Your sister? Where is she?"

"She's working part time. But she should be done by now."

"HELP!"

Kairi turned around to see Sora running around with Jumba chasing him with a, dear god, chainsaw!

"But it's a very interesting fact that you can wield the Keyblade. Just let me study a little bit of your sample gene please?"

"THEN WHAT'S THAT CHAINSAW FOR?"

"Why to gather sample of course."

"NOO! STAY AWAY FROM ME! DAMN IT!" Sora warped out the Oblivion.

"Okay, that's it. What's going on here?" Another Alien dropped in right from the window with a big gun on his big hand. He looked like a bipedal whale with horns on his side. His body was downright massive, compared to the other Aliens. His tone was somewhat gruff and militaristic.

"Oh, nothing happened, Captain Gantu." Jumba hid his chainsaw immediately.

"More Aliens?" Kairi was somewhat scared.

"It's the big dummy." Stitch yapped cheerfully.

"Big Dummy?" Sora looked questioningly at Stitch.

"Shut up trog. Now what the hell is going on here?"

"He tried to cut me apart!" Sora and Jumba pointed at each other. The two looked at each other and gritted their teeth. "He lied!"

Gantu looked from Sora to Jumba before groaned. "Urrhh… which one?"

"He did it!" The two glared to each other. "Stop copying like a parrot! Grrrrhhh!" The two jumped at each other before engulfed themselves in a cloud of battle.

"Eat some Knuckle sandwich!"

"Kiss my Quelta Quanian foot!"

"Say hello to my earthling elbow!"

Just then, the door opened to reveal a Hawaiian girl, about 19-20 years old, carrying groceries. "Okay. What the hell is going on here this time?"

Everyone stopped dead. Sora and Jumba also stopped. Jumba had a blaster on Sora's head while Sora had the Oblivion stuck on Jumba's mouth. The two turned to face Nani who were glaring at the two.

"Lilo, I believe you brought us some new guest?"

"Well, Stitch said they were his friends. Right Stitch?"

The blue Koala like alien nodded.

Kairi inwardly prayed a thank you. 'At least I knew that there was one of her family that is normal…' "Well… I'm sorry if we're making such a mess… you see… we just came here…"

Nani laughed. "That explains everything. Jumba! Let him go."

"Your finger push that blaster, this keyblade goes down right into your brain!"

"Your keyblade goes down, my gun goes out!"

"Alright. Jumba, let him go."

"But, but."

"Hey! It's not the way people treat guest."

"Well, I'm no people. I'm an Alien. And I'm an evil genius!"

"More like mad scientist!" Sora got a knock on his head, courtesy of Jumba's gun.

Kairi forced a laugh.

Nani shook her head. "Well, since you guys are guest, what do you say if I cook you dinner?"

Lilo and Stitch paled. This didn't go unnoticed by the two, who gulped nervously.

Several moments later…

"WATEEER!" Sora and Kairi ran to the closest water tap when fire bursting out from their mouth after they've tried Nani's special Chili Concarne.

"Sis, I guess your cooking really needs a good help." Lilo stared sympathetically at the gasping couple.

------------------

In Castle That Never Was…

Bahamut rubbed his forehead underneath his purple hood. After all the occasion, he took charge of the Castle of Never Was. Everyone had returned to their respective worlds. However, he had asked Merlin and Cid, two of the greatest minds in Magic and Science to stay to help him maintain the Kingdom Hearts. They were more then willing to do so, but now, the guardian dragon was feeling the side effects of his decision.

"No you tech wiz! To deal with something as fragile as a heart, you need a little bit of a spiritual magical touch!"

"No you confounded old fart! We're talking here about the heart of all worlds! We mustn't use intuition judgment! We must calculate it slowly and then create a correct and precise tool to make a perfect result!"

The Dragon guardian finally lost his patience. "ENOUGH! You TWO!"

Cid and Merlin stopped their chattering and looked at Bahamut.

"Just… show me what you've done so far? Miss Ross, Speak on the behalf of these two please?"

"Uh-hum. So far we managed to increase the Heart absorption field by 120 percent. At this rate, it'll make sure that no Heart in this realm that won't be absorbed by the engine in this castle."

"Show me the field chart." Bahamut hopped on a floating seat as Aki showed a holographic trajectory of the Heart absorption field. The dragon Shitennou frowned. "No. It's not enough. Listen Ladies and Gentlemen, we're not talking about one realm only we're talking about 4 worlds. This field of this size simply isn't enough."

"Then what must be done?"

"Actually, that's what I would like to ask you guys. What have you done so far aside from bickering amongst yourself all day?"

"I've made a machine that may able to amplify the effect." Cid showed a half finished generator look a like.

"May? I thought you said we must be certain?" Merlin sneered at the engineer.

"I would've finished my calculation, had you not disturbing me all day with all your spell mumbling numbo jumbo!"

"Excuse me! I'm trying to create a spells and formulas here that may help us here, and I'm in need of great concentration! Thanks to you and all the noise you made, my spell kept failing!"

"Oh so it's now my fault?"

Bahamut practically crushed his armchair. "QUIET!" His dragon voice roared, shaking the entire hall. Everyone went silent. The small figure jumped down. Stomping his way right into Cid's working desk and began checking his blueprint. He grabbed a pencil and start scratching madly several times. When he's done, he stomped towards the half finished generator. Parts of engine began flying to the sky. When he's done, a smaller sized generator with cables sticking out in disorderly fashion was already on his back.

He walked slowly to the pedestal and attached the engine's cable to several parts of the massive pedestal. When he's done, he walked to Merlin's desk. He looked at the magician's potion book before began to concocted a potion. Few minutes later, he brought a vial with a crystal clear liquid in it. He poured the liquid inside the engine. They waited a few minutes. Just then, Aki suddenly gasped when she saw the power indicator while Bahamut began scribbling something on a small paper before handing it to Merlin.

Cid asked Aki. "Aki? What's wrong?"

"The Heart Absorption field… it's wide and strength was amplified 400 times over!"

"WHAT?" Cid jaw dropped.

"A drop of Butterfly's essence, A bit of Unicorn Dust, a vial of liquefied Twilight Crystals… what is this? Recipe?"

"Merlin, you'll be in charge of concocting the fuel needed to keep the amplifier working. Cid, you'll be in charge of maintaining that engine to make sure it'll keep on running. You two now had your own job; all I ask is just to give me a moment of peace. Get it?"

"Okay." Both answered in unison.

"Thank you." The dragon guardian walked back to his seat.

------------------

"Your sister is a terrible cook that's what."

"Tee hee. I know. She's still working on it."

"She needs a lot of work." Kairi was lying on the beach while Lilo was making sand castle. Sora was walking in the beach with Stitch on his head.

The Keyblade master decided to talk with stitch since on their last meeting; he doesn't have much time to talk with the blue alien. "Hey, Stitch. What are you used to do?"

"Stitch usually helps Stitch's cousins finding their Ohana."

"Cousins?"

"Yep."

"What do you mean finding them their Ohana?"

"Everybody have a one true place to call home. Stitch has found his home. Stitch's cousin should have to."

"So your cousins were in their one true place now? Their home?"

"Well, not everybody. But most are."

"One true place… that's interesting."

"Stitch enjoys it."

Sora smiled.

"What's Sora's Ohana like?"

"My Ohana? Well, it was a beautiful place. Pretty much like this one. Beautiful beach. Trees. Alike."

"What's Sora's friend's Ohana?"

"Kairi's? Well, I'd say the same."

"You lived together?"

"Yeah."

"Sora's ohana seems fun. Stitch wanna go there."

Sora chuckled. One time I'll bring you there. Stitch, there's something I wanna ask you. Is there anything that is out of ordinary going on here?"

"Not much."

"What do you mean not much?"

"If there's anything weird here, Stitch figure it would be one stitch's cousin's power on action. There isn't anything weird happening lately, so Stitch'll say everything's fine. For now."

"That doesn't sound so good." Sora gulped.

As if on cue, a loud explosion sounded from Nani's house.

Everyone immediately ran into the house. When they went in everyone gasped. Pleakley was stuck on the ceiling and a large hole was torn asunder from the ground. From the hole Jumba's screams and wails echoed from below.

"Experiment 627! What do you think you're doing?"

When hearing the word, Stitch gone berserk and jumped into the hole. Sora gasped at the sudden outburst. "Stitch, wait!"

"Sora what's going on?" Kairi was equally confused.

"Experiment 627? Oh no…" Lilo gasped.

"What?"

"627 is the perfected version of Stitch; and Stitch's evil bitter rival. Terribly evil, there just no way we can turn him to good."

"I guess Stitch gonna really needs a hand." Sora warped both of his Keyblade and jumped in. "Kairi stay-" The princess in question followed suit.

"I'm going with you and that's final!"

"Okay." Sora gave up and the two walked in the hole. It was a lab. Clearly Jumba had created a lab underneath the house. Many tubes were all plastered on the wall.

"Experiment 617, Plasmoid, shooting destructive plasma blast from its tail. Experiment 352, Spike, turning you 99 percent dumb, and 1 percent smart… Jumba created all this dangerous creatures? No wonder people think him mad."

Sora read a note. "Experiment 625, virtually indestructible, can think faster than a supercomputer, has super sight and hearing and can lift objects 3000 times his own weight, however, he is downright lazy. Loves Sandwich, and loves to make them. I need to do something on 626 later. 625… 626's…no, Stitch's direct predecessors."

"627 must be the newest type!"

Just then, Jumba's voice echoed again. "626! Thank goodness! Hurry! Stop 627! He's trying to kidnap 628! He's not complete yet!"

"**628?"** The two keyblade master yelled in unison.

The two immediately ran into the scene. By the time they get there the whole place was in complete disarray. Stitch was lying on top of a pile of capsules. A bigger version of stitch was looking menacingly at everyone. His skin color was red and spines jutting all the way on his back. 6 arms plunged out of his body. 2 was holding capsule while the other two was holding two BFG (Blast Force Gun/Big-bang Fusion Gun/Big Fucking Gun/Big Freaking Gun, you decide). Judging by the melting walls, one can be sure that the guns were downright deadly. The last two hands were holding a blue pod with the number of 628.

"627! What will you do to 628! He's not complete yet!"

"What else you expect me to do, 'dad'? I'm going to free my brother."

"He's dangerous! He has all yours and 626's ability, highly enhanced and had been given new dangerous abilities that are not yet tested! He is imperfect! Which I'm quite proud of."

"The more I like him. I'd say we'll have some fun leveling this world into nothingness before moving to another."

"Then you'll have to get pass us first!" Sora steadied himself.

627 snorted. He glared at Sora and suddenly the boy felt his body was paralyzed. Sora was levitated off the ground before he was smashed into the wall.

"SORA!" Kairi growled and charged forward. But she too met the same fate.

"Don't hurt Sora!" Stitch grabbed his beam guns and fired a barrage of energy blast towards his cousin.

The blast hit one of the BFG. It shook for a moment before exploding full force, engulfing 627 in the process. Smoke covered the lab. Several moments later, the smoke cleared to reveal 627, completely unharmed.

"Have you forgotten brother? I am indestructible." He shot the BFG at Stitch who had no time to dodge and receive the shot dead center. After a large plasma explosion, everything that was on the area of explosion was melted down… except Stitch. "But, then again, so are you." 627 smirked. He extended his hand. "Join me brother. Together we can rule this world and do as we like with it!"

"Stitch will not join you! Stitch has found his Ohana!" the blue alien slapped 627's hand.

"Ohana? You mean that weak little human girl? I'm far more superior then her! I can take her out with a just a flick of my eye. What is it that she have that I don't?"

"Lilo… given Stitch… his family."

"And I'm your brother. Doesn't that make us family?"

"You're evil! You're no Stitch's family."

"Huahahah. AHHHAHHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA. AHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAH! AHAHA! AHAHAHAHAHHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!" the red alien laughed uncontrollably. Even Sora and Kairi woke up due to the loud laughter.

"Uncontrollable laugh… 627's ONLY weakness! I'm ashamed!" Jumba turned down his head. Sora and Kairi sweat dropped as they closed their ears to fend off the noisy laughter.

After 1 minute, the laughter stopped. "You are weird, brother." 627 smirked. "We are tools of destruction. Jumba created us to destroy. We are meant to be evil. I only do my purpose. You should do yours."

A monitor ramming his head was his answer. "Stitch will protect Stitch's Ohana. THAT is Stitch's purpose!" the blue Alien grasped another massive hunk of engine before throwing them to 627. The big chunk of technology halted mid air before sent back to its former thrower.

"So be it. Then I will destroy you."

"Not if we can help it."

"Hng?" 627 turned his head and got two Keyblades smashed onto his head.

Sora kicked the Alien on his face, but he was shocked to find how HARD the Alien's head is. It's like kicking a hunk of metal!

"Pitiful human!" suddenly a second head burst out from his shoulder and bit Sora's leg. The scream echoed throughout the island.

"SORAAA!" Kairi rushed madly swinging her keyblade and began hitting 627's second head. After a while, the second head finally let go of Sora's leg. Blood splattered everywhere, including 628's pod. 627 took no notice.

627 smirked when he saw the bleeding leg. His second head licked the dripping blood on his mouth.

"Sora, please hang on! Curaga!" The holy light healed the wound almost instantaneously.

"Thanks. Now I'm going to teach that stupid alien a thing or two!"

"But how? Our Keyblades have no effect on him!"

"Keyblade was intended on Heartless and Nobodies! They're not actually suitable for living things."

"I see. That's an interesting point." Jumba, unaware of the situation immediately scribbled what Sora had said into a note. The two sweatdropped.

627 smirked. "I'd love to stay and chat, but I guess I'll just kill you all and leave." The experiment aimed his BFG at Sora and fired.

Sora gasped. He crossed his weapons in front of him. But somehow, he had a feeling that it won't be enough. Instinctively, he threw both weapon to the side and grabbed his Realmdiver instead. The large Keyblade glowed bright white, showing it readiness. Kairi hold the Keyblade as well. She smiled at Sora, showing that she's ready anytime. The two closed their eyes.

The blast was coming nearer. Just a few seconds away, suddenly the weapon began to glow emerald green. Followed soon, a small black hole appeared. A green rabbit like creature with a big red gem on its head hopped out. From the red gem enacted a beam, creating a barrier. The BFG blast hit the barrier… before returning to its shooter.

627's eyes widened as the blast hit him full. The explosion forced him to let go of 628's pod. The pod fell down and broke, followed with a gush of smoke.

"What… was… that… just now?" Sora blinked. He was ready to die, yet…

"Maybe… him?" Kairi pointed the green rabbit. The rabbit nodded cheerfully before hoping back into a hole.

"What on earth was that thing?"

"Whatever it is… it saved us." Kairi smirked before looked back at Realmdiver. "Maybe there's more of this weapon than meets the eye."

"You bastards… have you forgotten? I'm indestructible!" the red alien raised up from the rubble.

627 smirked. "Finally." He immediately zapped right in front of the broken pod. "Wake up, brother! We have a world to destroy!"

Something began to move from within the broken pod. When the smoke dispersed, it revealed a thick, glutinous thing.

Everyone gaped. 627 growled. "What the hell is this? Jumba! Explain to me!"

"I told you it was way from perfect! Its imperfect DNA code make its cells aren't cohesive enough! It can't maintain a steady form!"

"Imperfect DNA code?" 627 growled.

"That's one thing I don't understand. Its body consisted of the same material I used to build 625 to 627. But apparently the new ability I add on it resulted in the dysfunctional of the cell binding system!"

The experiment 628 looked around. It found Sora's blood that was plastered on its pod.

628 took no notice. "Graah! What new abilities you've put on him anyway?"

"Hey look!" Kairi gasped.

628 had touched Sora's blood. The next second, its entire glutinous body began to pulsate. After some time, it began to take shape of an awfully familiar figure. When it's finished, everyone had their jaw on the ground. Its ears were a longer version of Stitch's ears. Two long antennae were sticking out from amidst the spiky hair. Furs grow on several parts such as chest, back, and elbows. Dark brown stripes plastered on its seemingly human skin. Spines were jutting out all the way on his spinal cord. Its fingers were all nailed. Its eyes were like Stitch's eyes, but its size was humanly proportional. It was smiling innocently, looking around while occasionally sniffing the air, like nothing happened. But there's one characteristics of the new alien really make everyone gape.

Kairi looked at the experiment, and then to Sora, and then to the experiment again and fro…

Then, the princess of heart took one last look at the alien and muttered:

"…another… Sora?"

------------------

------------------

------------------

TBC.

For those who had waited, thank you and sorry. I've been having some part time job, and I barely have enough time to keep up. Plus, i9 knew next to none about Lilo and Stitch's world. So please forgive me for I need to do a little research first. Snyway, enjoy.


End file.
